Revenge
by MochiLovesGilbert
Summary: Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, and Luki are all "friends" that don't really like their girlfriends because they annoy them too much. What will happen to the girls? What will happen to the guys? Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid whatsoever. Warning: Adult language
1. Chapter 1: Wednesday

**Well, this is Revenge. **

**First Vocaloid fanfic. :D**

**Hope you enjoy it. ;3**

**Len POV**

"Okay so when do you guys want to do it?" I ask. I look at the people in my bedroom; Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, and Luki. We all have a special link with each other. Our girlfriends. Rin, Miku, Luka, Kaiko, and Gakuko. They all have something in common; they annoy the hell out of us.

"Maybe after the football game this Friday." Gakupo says with a crooked smile.

"Good idea, Gak." Luki says giving a twisted smile.

"Well, what if someone sees us? We'll be doomed if we get caught." Says the always over paranoid Mikuo.

"Aw come on! You're always so paranoid! We're not gonna get caught!" I yell, getting way too frustrated with the whole situation.

"Len, cool it. He has a point; if we get caught we'll get sent to prison. And that won't sit well with my parents." Kaito says.

"It wouldn't sit well with anyone's parents you dimwit." Gakupo says, sitting back in his chair.

"Ugh! Even though she annoys the crap out of me sometimes, I don't think I would be able to do it!" Mikuo says leaning forward in his chair and looking at the ground.

"Well if we are going to do it, then we have to make sure each one of us does it, if any of the girls get out they could leak it to the police." Luki says, drinking a can of pop.

"True. True. But we also need to eliminate our motives on why we would have a reason to do it." Kaito explains.

"Well then it's settled. We kill them on Friday."

_~Time skip (Wednesday)~_

**Mikuo POV**

These few days have been pure torture for me. I-I can't just kill Kaiko! Can I? I've been trying to avoid the guys ever since we hung out on Monday, but one of them always finds me and drags me back into the group. It's so fuckin' stressful!

I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk to my locker and I see Gakupo standing right there talking to Len. God I wish I never let them push me around, but I just don't have the courage to stand up to them.

"Hey Mikuo, you seen Kaiko yet?" Gakupo asks. Fuck. I really don't want to talk about this.

"No." I say with an unhappy tone. I can tell already Len suspects something.

"What's up with you? You thinking of chickening out again?" Len say and puts a despicable grin on his face. Damn. That boy is a mind reader, I swear.

"No. I'm just tired and my head hurts." I say twisting the combination into the lock on my locker.

"Cut the crap, Mikuo. You've been using that excuse since the 'meeting'." Gakupo says, frowning.

"LENNY~!" Someone yells from down the hall.

"Fuck." Len mutters under his breath. Rin runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

"I finally found you! I haven't seen you since Saturday. I figured that you'd call or text me by now!" she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry Rinny. I've been really busy lately and my parents took my phone away." Liar. I don't get why he thinks Rin is such an annoying bitch. She's always really nice and sweet to me. Maybe it's because I'm not a big jerk sometimes.

"Aw~ Well I hope they can give it back to you before this Friday! We have a football game to go to!" Rin says as Len puts on a very maniacal smirk. Somehow, Rin totally misses the grin.

"I gotta get to Geometry." I say waving them goodbye and walking to the dark classroom. I sit down in between Gumi and Luki. Ugh, this whole thing is making my grades get shitty.

"Mikuo! Are you ready for the test today?" Gumi says being her cheerful self…wait a second…A TEST?

"THERE'S A TEST TODAY?!" I ask in panic.

"Yeah…haven't you been paying attention?" NO. THE WHOLE GIRLFRIEND SITUATION HAS BEEN ON MY MIND!

"Alright class. Time for your test. Good luck." Says Sensei- Kyoteru. He begins passing out the papers. I'm screwed.

_~Time Skip (Lunch)~_

I sit down at a table by myself putting my hood up and resting my head on the table. I totally screwed up today in Geometry.

"Hey Mikuo!" Says a somewhat familiar voice. I look up and see Miku sitting down at the table.

"Oh hey…" I say drifting off. I never really hated any of the girls because they never really annoyed me. I mean occasionally they would get on my nerves but not enough for me to kill them.

"What wrong? You seem out of it today." She says taking a bite out of a leek.

"Nothing. I'm just not in a good mood today. Say, do you have anymore leeks?"

"DUH! You know I do!" Another reason why I don't hate Miku is that she loves leeks just like I do.

She hands me a leek and I thank her. I eat it slowly, savoring the taste of the vegetable. It suddenly hits me that Miku is going to be killed by Kaito on Friday. I want to warn her so badly but I can't! We told each other that if any of us were to tell any of the girls about the plan that they would kill the person who leaked.

I began to tear up a little at the thought of her dying. I didn't "love" her but still she was really nice to me and she was always like a sister to me.

"Mikuo? What's wrong?" Miku asks with a kind voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I wish that the guys wouldn't have to kill any of them because they are nice to me and they are all like my sisters.

"Hey beautiful." Kaito says as he walks up behind Miku and sits next to her. If only they could live…

**Well, that's that. Just so you know, this is only my first Vocaloid fanfiction so don't hate on me if you think it's terrible. BUT if you do, I suggest you keep reading when I update more because the story WILL pick up. I promise :3 **

**Don't forget to R&R! **

**Mochi, BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**I'm back with another chappy.**

**Sorry if the last chapter ended on a sad note but I promise the action will come soon! (Especially when I'm listening to Death Metal c:) **

**Gakupo POV**

Ugh. That damn bitch, Luka. I'm going to enjoy killing her.

"Uh, Gakupo? Why are you smiling like that?" Miku asks from across the table. I come back to realization when she says that. Her high pitched voice always annoyed me, so I'll be glad when she's gone too.

"Oh. It's nothing." I say and start eating my lunch again. I basically just spit it back onto my tray from being smacked on the back of the head.

"Thanks for waiting for me, dickhead." I hear from behind me. I know that bitchy voice anywhere. I turn around to see Luka standing behind me.

"Sorry. I forgot." I say. That's my regular excuse when this happens because if I tell her that I was avoiding her she won't leave me alone. See, she's one of those types that if you insult her with a phrase as petty as that, she'll just follow you around. And she's clingy.

"Oh really?" she asks with an obvious hint of sarcasm in her voice. I look at Kaito to help me with this but he just smiled and put his hands up. Dammit. "Well then I'll just have to make sure you don't forget, now will I?"

I look to the other guys for help but, nothing. Mikuo usually helps me out with these things. I look over to him and he's just taking small bites out of a leek that Miku gave him. Jeez, what a mope.

**Kaiko POV**

I run down the hallway to Chemistry class which I'm basically always running late to. I walk in and see the class already started.

"You are late again, Kaiko." Sensei Meiko sighs. "Next time it's a suspension." Ugh. She's always so tough with punishments. "Sit down."

I scurry over to my seat at the lab table next to Mikuo. Oh, I love him to death! He always looked so cute.

"Hey Kaiko." He whispers in an unfamiliar tone. What was wrong? Had I done something? He always greets me with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem upset. Did I do something?" I ask beginning to panic.

"N-No. I'm just not feeling very well." He whispers and I sigh in relief.

_~Time skip~_

Mikuo and I both walk home together because we don't live that far from the school.

"So how'd you do on the Geometry test today?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"I'm pretty sure I failed. I didn't see it coming at all." He says looking at his shoes. I come closer to him and hug him. He looks down at me and gives me a loving smile. "I love you." He says and starts running his fingers through my dark blue hair. I could see slight sadness in his eyes.

"I love you too." I say and kiss him. We continue walking down the street and it started getting darker out. Ah, the weekend was coming soon! I can't wait for the football game because we always have an awesome time there.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." We both say to each other as we part ways.

"I'm home!" I say as I walk into the main room of our house. I see my parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How was your day?" They ask.

"Oh. It was good. I was late to Chemistry again…" I say trailing off.

"You need to work on avoiding them. If they keep doing these things to you, I'll contact the police."

**:O**

**Cliffies. DON'T WORRY. You'll find out soon enough why she's always late to Chemistry. Anyway, I hope I can update soon, but you know…school -_-. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	3. Chapter 3: Thursday

**Well I'm back. AND YOU WILL FIND OUT SOME STUFF. But it doesn't really pertain to the rest of the story line… oh well :D**

**TO THE STORY YOU GO, FANGIRLS!**

**Luki POV**

I walk down the hall to my locker to see Kaito, Len, and Gak standing next to it.

"Hey." Kaito says. "You seen Gakuko yet?"

"No, thank god." I say with a sigh of relief. My demanding girlfriend, Gakuko, is always following me around and bothering me. She's WAY too damn aggressive and she wants _me_ to be more aggressive with _her_. "Where's that leek-head Mikuo?"

"Beats me. That sap could be anywhere." Len says.

"LENNY~!" We all hear from down the hallway.

"How the fuck does she keep finding me?!" Len says as he crams himself inside my locker. As he shuts the door we see Rin skipping around the corner.

"Hm? Where's Len?" She pouts.

**Len POV**

Her voice. Her _dreadful_ voice. Ugh, her voice keeps echoing inside my head like a siren. A loud, obnoxious, high pitched, squealing siren. Luki's locker only amplifies her squealing and pouting.

"He had to get to his class because the teacher wanted to see him." THANK YOU GAK! YOU'VE SAVED ME.

"Oh. I'll just find him later then!" She says walking away with a skip in her step. What was she so happy about? Heh, she's not going to be so happy on Friday. I'll finally get rid of her.

_~Time skip (Lunch)~_

Okay, now she's starting to freak me out a little. I haven't seen her since I was in Luki's locker. Where could the blonde bitch be?

I sit down at the usual table and see Mikuo sitting there, hood up, head down, and ear buds in.

"Dude, what're you doing?" I say. He doesn't move. I sigh, was he sleeping again? That's like the third time this week. He's never like this! "DUDE! WAKE UP!" I yell as I nudge his shoulder.

"Huh?! What the hell is going on?!" he says nearly falling out of his chair. I snicker and he just glares at me. "Not funny." He says leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on the table. I sit down next to him and he just rests his head in his arms.

"Dude, what is with you? You're never like this." I say.

"It's the whole girlfriend thing, it's eating away at me! I can't sleep, I can barely eat, and I can't keep up with my grades. Even worse than that-" He stops right before Kaiko sits down at the table. He's such a whiner.

"Hey guys!" Kaiko says in a perky voice. Ugh, I really hope that Mikuo kills her. If he doesn't, I will.

"Hey." Mikuo says, smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

"BOO!" I literally jump ten feet in the air at the sound of her voice.

"Holy shit, you scared me." I say, leaning on the table.

"Sorry, but I hadn't seen you all day! I had to surprise you." Rin says smiling. WHY IS SHE SO FRICKIN' HAPPY ALL THE TIME?

I spot Luki walking over with Gakuko pushing him around. I catch a bit of their conversation…she wants him to be more "aggressive" with her…? WHAT? I also see Luka dragging Gakupo over to the table by his long, purple hair. Jeez, you'd think the guy would cut his hair more often but, no.

I hear some pouting in the distance. _High pitched _pouting. I see Miku and Kaito walking over, looks like Kaito's getting in a bit of trouble before the football game?

_~Time skip~_

**Mikuo POV**

I dash through the hallway to Chemistry class which the guys made me late to. I run past row after row of lockers until I see two guys hitting on and trying to violate someone. I almost keep walking until I catch a glimpse of blue hair.

The person yells for my help, "Mikuo, help me!" KAIKO?!

I flush with anger and look at the two guys. Nero and Akaito. The three of us engage in a big brawl which apparently someone heard from one of the class rooms and a big group of people come out and watch.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! Go to the principal's office now!" bellows Sensei Meiko's voice. Great. Just what I needed. More problems.

**OOOOOOOH ….. YEEEEEEEEEEE. Another chapter done. **

**You see, I'm going to try and get at least one chapter done before a day ends. WOO. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will probably be in tomorrow. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	4. Chapter 4: The Principals Office

**LOL, the most ironic thing happened to me this week, so here it is: **

**So I'm updating chapter 3 and I'm saying that I'm gonna try posting a new chapter everyday. AND THEN (I live VERY close to where Hurricane Sandy hit land) the power goes out for the whole week. Yeah, there were trees uprooted and power lines leaning, it was crazy.**

**ANYWAY, let's get to this. *claps hands together***

**Mikuo POV**

"What is with you boys? Mikuo you are usually a very good student. I wouldn't have expected anything like this from you." Says Sensei Miki, the principal. She turns her head towards Nero and Akaito. "You two on the other hand…"

"Sensei Miki, I was doing it to protect Kaiko." I blurt out.

"Oh? What was the harm being done to her?" Sensei Miki asks brushing her pink hair out of her face.

"Ask them." I say pointing to Nero and Akaito.

"Boys? Care to explain?" She says.

"There's nothing to explain! We were just talking to her and he just comes out of nowhere and starts beating us up." Akaito says.

"That's not true and you know it!" I yell standing up from my seat.

Sensei Miki turns to Kaiko who is sitting next to me. "Since you are the 'victim' then would you like to explain what happened?"

"Well… this started a few weeks after the first day of school. Always at the same time. Akaito and Nero would stop me on my way to Chemistry class and…" she pauses and starts to tremble a little, "they would start touching me and trying to influence me to go with them after school. I kept resisting and every time I would they would beat me." She says showing bruises on her arms and legs.

"So that's why Meiko would always complain about you being late to class…" Sensei Miki says trailing off. "I apologize. Please continue."

"U-Um…I told my parents everyday that I was late and they weren't concerned until the bruises came. No matter what I did they just wouldn't leave me alone!" she says with a voice that's on the verge of crying and points to Akaito and Nero.

"Well that's enough proof for me. Thank you Kaiko. Now I will see to it that Akaito and Nero are _severely _ punished." She finishes with a cruel but professional looking grin. "Mikuo, Kaiko, you are free to go."

We both walked side by side until we got outside of the main office.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, I just felt so scared that if I told anyone that things would get worse." She says and starts crying.

"Hey, it's alright. I can't blame you for feeling that way." I say and suddenly remember what the guys said about telling any of the girls. "Everything is okay now. Sensei Miki will take care of them and if they start harassing you again just tell me and I'll try to fix it." I say, wiping her tears away and kissing her on the forehead.

_~Time skip (end of the day)~_

**Luka POV**

That jackass Gakupo left without me, _again_. I mean he's my fuckin' boyfriend! He should at least care enough about me to drive me home. So I'm left walking home with Miku (we don't live too far from the school, but still a fair distance.

"Where's Gakupo today? I thought he was going to drive you home today." Miku says.

"He's been a real pain in my ass this week." I say as we walk at a steady pace. "Where's Kaito?"

"Oh, he said he had something to do after school today." She says looking at the sidewalk. "I can't wait to get home though! My parents are making leek stew."

"I would do anything to stay away from home." I say.

"Why is that?" Miku asks with a hint of concern on her face.

"My parents are doing rituals again." I say.

"What kind of rituals?" She asks even though she's been over my house a bunch of times. "Satanic or Wiccan?"

"Wiccan. They only do the Satanic ones when my grandma and aunt visit." I say.

"Ah. Do they still think she's coming back…?" She asks with fear.

"She already did come back. But my grandma says she's in a 'fragile' state. And it's already been four months!"

"Tei was always fun. I miss her…" Miku says.

"I do too…" I say.

Tei was my older sister, but she died in a car accident a few months back. My parents couldn't take it so they went to my grandma for help. My family believes in "magic" like bringing back loved ones from the dead. But it's black magic. Satanic and Wiccan. They always believed in it. But I didn't want to believe it.

We finally reached my house. "Bye Miku see you tomorrow." I sigh and walk inside my house. I walk down to the basement and see my parents and my aunt in black robes, standing in a circle around a glowing pentagram with Tei's body in the middle.

"I'm home." I mumble and walk back upstairs.

**Well that's done. And yes this black magic will come in soon c;**

**Sorry for the delays. Power was out for a long while and I've been very busy. Don't forget to R&R! Bye!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	5. Chapter 5: D-Day

**The day has finally come :O**

**Yup it's Friday :o**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? NOTHING! (Except the storyline. That is mine ;3)**

**Mikuo POV**

Well, it's Friday. Or as I call it, D-Day. I'm really running out of time and the football game is only a couple hours away.

I walk down the halls and to my locker. I begin to spin in my combination when I notice someone standing next to my locker. It's Kaito. Can I ever be left alone at my locker?

"You ready for the football game?" he asks with a straight face. I stare at him blankly and I open my locker. "Hey! I asked you a question."

"I need time to think. I don't want to talk right now." I say, hoping that he'll walk away.

"Well you're out of time. But hey, if you want us to kill you and her then by all means." He says and begins to walk away.

**Len POV**

Ah. Finally the day has come when I can get rid of that god awful bitch. Now I just have to make sure she doesn't find me.

I walk down the hallway to my Calculus class with Luki, man that guy is distant sometimes.

_~Time skip (lunch)~_

Mikuo has been acting like a bitch that just got beat up by its owner. Yeesh, what is wrong with him?

I start to eat my lunch when I see Rin skipping towards the table. FUCK!

"Kaito hide me somewhere!" I say.

"LENNY DARLING!" She squeals and I already know it's too late. Heh, oh well I'll have her dead by tonight.

**Kaiko POV**

I made my way over to the lunch table seeing my friends. I smiled as I saw Rin bouncing around the table and Len just looking dumbfounded at her. She is always such a ball of energy! I sit down in between Luki and Mikuo.

"Hey Kaiko." Mikuo says and gives me a hug and a sad smile. I just noticed he's been giving me that sad smile a lot. Was he depressed?

I begin to eat my lunch and listening to the conversations around the table. I notice Luka and Gakupo making their way to the table.

"Where have you two been?" Kaito asks in his usual calm voice.

"I was just teaching this asshole how to treat me." Luka says sharply. She must've given him the beating of his life. Trust me I know how she gets when he doesn't do things that boyfriends should do for their girlfriends.

"Hey Luki come here." Gakuko says and motions Luki to where she is. Damn, that girl was aggressive. I worry for Luki, I truly do. Even though she is a dear friend of mine, she has a mind for this stuff.

Luki walks to where Gakuko is and she slams him down on the table and starts telling him "This is the way to be aggressive with you lover." We all rolled our eyes. She was always on him about this. Even though I've seen him try before.

He almost did it in the hallway once but a teacher caught him before he could do anything. I guess that's why he's trying to lay low.

_~Time skip (Chemistry)~_

As I entered the Chemistry room, it almost felt weird not being stopped by those mindless perverts. I was happy and I could see that Sensei Meiko was a bit happier that I was on time today.

I sat down just as Mikuo walks in, so I stand up and hug him tightly. He gave me another sad smile. What did I do wrong?

The bell rings and Sensei Meiko begins her lesson. I couldn't focus at all though. Just thinking about what I did wrong to make Mikuo upset with me. I just don't know what I did wrong. Or…is it me at all?

_~Time skip (2 hours before the football game **Sorry I do too many time skips ._.**)_

I walked into my house to see my smiling parents. Ah, I love my life!

"Hi mom, hi dad." I say hugging my parents.

"Better start getting ready for that football game! I know how long it takes you to get ready!" My mom says. I smile.

"Okay." I say dropping my bookbag and walking up the stairs. I walked to the bathroom to refresh myself. I wash the make up off of my face so I can put some more on. I put on some blue eyeliner and some mascara. Eh, wasn't much. But I'm just a simple person.

I walk to my room and I see my black cat lying on my bed. I smile and pick her up. Oh she was always so cute! I kiss her on the head and set her down again. I begin rummaging through my closet for an outfit to wear. I finally pull out a blue and silver (the school colors) tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I smile and slip on the outfit. I look awesome! I pull out my phone and take a picture of myself and post it on Facebook. Oh! I just remembered me and the other girls are going to have a sleepover at Miku's house after the football game.

Ah, this weekend is going to be great! Going shopping with the girls tomorrow morning then going out for ice cream with Mikuo after that. Then on Sunday, going to see a movie with all of my friends.

I take one more look at myself and walk down the steps to the living room. I look at the clock and I have 30 minutes until the football game starts. The doorbell rings and I walk over to the door. I look through the peep hole on the door to see my green haired boyfriend.

I open the door and invite him in for a little. My parents smile and greet him. We both sit down on the couch and watch TV for a few minutes and then decide that we should get going.

"Bye Mom, I love you!" I say hugging my mother. I walk over to my dad and hug him, "Bye Dad, I love you."

"We love you too, have fun." They both say and we walk outside and start walking towards the school. Halfway there we run into Gakupo, Luka, Miku, and Kaito. We start talking and before I know it, we are at the school.

We see Len, Rin, Luki, and Gakuko waiting for us and we run to them and start talking some more. This was going to be so fun!

_~Time skip (Half time)~_

At half time, we all walk into the woods like we always do to mess around and talk without other people listening in on our conversations.

We all walk up there and start talking about stuff. Some of us started making out with our "significant other". Mikuo and I were making out with each other for a little.

"Kaiko…" Mikuo says with deep sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask with concern written all over my face.

"I-I'm sorry…" he says and the other guys all nod to each other except for Mikuo. They all pulled out pocket knives!

**OH NO! Sorry just for the dramatic effect, I had to add a cliffy. **

**Heh, my sister told me today when she came in to bug me, that I was just curled up in the corner of our room staring intently at my laptop XD**

**Well I guess I get a little into the story. OH WELL. If you guys like it, I'm happy. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	6. Chapter 6: Death

**Warning: Character death**

**Even if there is going to be character death, still read it :O 'cause it's important to see what happens after. Just because one of your favorite character dies, the story still goes on :3**

**TIME. **

**FOR DEATH. *In British accent***

**Kaiko POV**

I look into Mikuo's eyes and I can already tell he doesn't want to do this. I hear Rin shriek but it is drowned out from the screaming crowd not that far away and then she goes silent.

The same with Miku and Gakuko. I can't manage to get a sound out of my throat. I turn my head slowly to see why Luka hadn't screamed yet, and she was trying to fight Gakupo off.

I turn back to Mikuo, who has tears threatening to shed. I could tell he didn't want to do this.

"What are you waiting for Mikuo?!" Len shouts towards Mikuo. "If _you _don't do it, _I _will!"

I can't move what so ever. I'm frozen in fear. Oh god, what happens if I do die?! What's going to become of my parents? I felt something warm fall down my cheek and notice it is a tear.

Mikuo suddenly drops to his knees, crying. "I can't do it…" he murmurs. I turn and see Luki, Kaito, and Gakupo finishing off Luka.

"DO IT MIKUO!" Len shouts. He then notices that Mikuo's not going to do it. I wish I could run. I would run so far. Len then runs toward me with a knife in hand.

"NO!" Mikuo yells and jumps for Len, just as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I see Mikuo crying and the guys cleaning up their "mess", knocking Mikuo out, and dragging him away.

Everything from then on goes black.

**Mikuo POV**

I wake up and I'm in Len's bedroom. Was it all a dream? No. There's blood on Gakupo's face.

"We told you that you would pay if you didn't follow through." Kaito says with a straight face, yet at the same time frowning.

"Yet you didn't listen." Len says and puts on a frown almost as menacing as Kaito's.

"Now it's time you face the consequences." Luki says. They all grab the same knives they used to kill the girls. Pain shoots through my arms as they begin to cut me.

_~Time skip (2 hours after the girls' deaths)~_

Len's floor is practically covered in my blood. Lucky for him, his parents are out of town for this week and the next. The beatings they are giving me can't compare to the pain of losing Kaiko. They all went down into Len's kitchen to get something to snack on before they torture me any more.

I examine my wounds. Bruises and cuts. Luckily the cuts aren't deep. But my head hurt like hell. I'm still tied to the same chair I woke up in and my clothes are stained with my own blood.

"Damn them…" I manage to cough out quietly. I feel tears coming down. They killed them. I will never forgive them for that. If only they were still here.

I slowly drift off into sleep and have a short dream. It was Kaiko.

"Time for more punishment." I hear Gakupo say and I snap awake. They begin torturing me again, still not giving me as much pain as losing Kaiko and the others.

**Gakupo POV**

That bastard Mikuo can never follow through with a plan can he? Well at least Luka is finally gone. Ah, the fear in her eyes as we came at her with our knives.

We continue torturing that poor excuse for a guy for another hour or two and then we decide to take another break. Sitting at Len's dining table we begin to talk about how amazing it felt to kill those bitches.

"It feels great to not have to listen to that whore anymore." I say.

"Yeah, now I don't have to listen to Miku's high-pitched laugh." Kaito says smiling.

"I'm finally free." We all sigh.

_BANG! _We all jump when we hear a noise from upstairs. We all run up to Len's room and see that Mikuo is gone. Great…

**OHHHHH. Yeah. *tears up* I'm so sorry girls DX**

**Or am I? o3o **

**Well, I don't have any weird stories to tell today, but I'll probably have one tomorrow :D Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	7. Chapter 7: Mourning

**ERRMAIGAWD. I just read lemon again ;_; Someone help me…**

**JUST KIDDING! (Or am I o3o) But seriously, I read too much of that stuff… ANYWHO, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been working on my first X Reader fanfiction which is going along swimmingly :D**

**To the story you go! *drags inside***

**Lily (Rin's mother) POV**

"I'm home!" I yell and my husband, Oliver, who looks away from the TV.

"Hi sweetie." He says as he gets up from the couch to hug and kiss me. "How was work today?" he asks.

"It was fine. Where's Rin?" I ask.

"I don't know. She's probably still with her friends."

"Oh. Well, she better be back here soon." I say, walking into the kitchen.

_~Time skip (11:15pm)~_

Oliver and I were sitting on the couch watching TV in silence.

"God dammit, where is that girl?!" I yell starting to get worried. She's been gone for two frickin' hours! The football game ended an hour ago and she's still not back!

"Well she has a sleepover at Miku's house every Friday after the football games." Oliver says and I begin to calm down a little. "But she does usually call by now…" the panic begins to rush back to me again.

We both jump at the sound of the phone ringing. Oh thank god! I run over to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello. This is Officer Teto Kasane. We have some bad news…" My heart drops at the words. "I'm very sorry but your daughter is dead. She was murdered and the killer is still unknown. And we would like you to come down to the police station. Again, I am very sorry for your loss." And the line drops.

I stand at the table with the phone dock on it, motionless and speechless. My whole world has been crushed.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Oliver says standing up and walking over to me.

"R-Rin… is d-dead…" I say and tears begin to flow like a river down my face.

"W-What?!" Oliver asks and I can hear sadness in his voice.

"The police just called… and said that Rin is… dead." I say with a shaky voice. "They want us to come down to the police station."

"DAMMIT!" Oliver yells trying to turn his sadness into anger. I run over to him and hug him, both of us crying like madmen. We sit on the floor and cry into each others shoulders.

Our world has been torn apart. Our only child. Dead. Why would anyone want to do this? She was always a good kid and she was never mean to anybody… Oh God, WHY?!

I stand up and try to fix myself up to look the least bit decent. Oliver looks over to me with a questioning look.

"T-The police want us to c-come down to the station." I say wiping the tears away from my eyes, even though they keep coming.

"No. We aren't going." He says with a low, stern, and serious voice. He was wiping the tears away as well but they wouldn't stop coming either.

"W-We have to. They're going to question us… we need to be their so they can find out who killed our daughter!" I yell in resistance.

"F-For the sake of Rin…" he says. I walk up to him and hug him tightly. We both walk outside and to the car.

_~Time skip~_

We arrive at the police station with tears still filling our eyes. The officer's voice won't stop ringing inside my head. _"Your daughter is dead… Your daughter is dead…" _We both step out of the car and walked inside.

We see Gumi and Leon (Miku's parents), Al and Yuki (Luka's parents), Piko and Haku (Kaiko's parents), and Miki and Rei (Gakuko's parents). Their eyes are bloodshot from crying so much, as are ours.

"I'm guessing that you are the parents of Rin Kagamine? I'm Officer Kasane. I'm very sorry for your loss." She says in a serious tone. "Shall we begin?"

**Heh. Who knew that Teto could be a police officer…**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately v.v **

**Don't forget to R&R! Bye :D**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	8. Chapter 8: Questioning

**Okay I'm back with the next chappy c:**

**ERRMAIGAWD I did a speech on Death Note at school recently, and this kid walks up to me and is like "Death Note sounds creepy…and satanic" and my friend and I were like "NO IT'S NOT!" So yeahh. **

**To the story! *throws you through the door***

**Lily POV**

"We only have little evidence on what happened earlier tonight. The things we know right now are that the killers were wielding switchblades or pocketknives. We are basing on a hunch that there is more than one killer out there." Officer Teto explains to us. "That is the only evidence that we were able to find."

"W-What do you mean that's the only evidence you have?!" Haku cries out.

"We weren't able to figure out where the killers have run off to, and they've cleared out the area of any evidence that they were their other than the bodies." Teto says. "Now we need to take you individually for questioning."

**Teto POV**

I walk into the small room with Oliver.

"So Oliver. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Rin?" I ask calmly, trying not to seem too harsh. I see extreme sadness in his eyes and I can imagine how he feels.

"Nobody that I know of. She was always light hearted and kind to others. That's why she had a lot of good friends. I can't think of anyone that would want to hurt her." Oliver says.

"Is there anyone that you know of that Rin doesn't like or is mean to?" I ask.

"Nobody. She was always kind to people, and even if she didn't like someone she isn't the kind of girl who would come out and say it!"

"Is there anyone that she knows that you don't like?"

"Well…her boyfriend Len. He always seemed a bit sketchy to me and I never really liked him."

"Is there a particular reason why you don't like him?"

"Well his attitude doesn't sit well with me and neither do his grades. He just seems like the boy that the father shouldn't trust his daughter with, because I just had feelings that he only wanted her for _certain reasons_." Oliver says frowning.

"Well those are the only questions I have for you right now. You've been a great help so far." I say giving him a reassuring nod. "Send in Lily please."

Oliver nods and walks outside and Lily walks inside and sits down. I could tell that she had been crying even more.

I placed my hand on hers, "We will find who did this to your daughter. But I need you to answer some questions so we can find out who the killer is." I say with a sympathizing voice. She nods slowly. "So do you know of anyone that would want to hurt her?"

"No. S-She was always nice to people and polite." She says. Hm, the same thing from both parents…

"Do you know anyone that she hates? Or is mean to?"

"No…no! She's not like that!" Lily yells.

"Well is there anyone she knows that you don't like?"

"No."

"Your husband mentioned something about a boy named Len? Can you tell me about who that is?" I ask, leaning forward in my chair.

"Well, Len was Rin's boyfriend. But he wouldn't do anything to hurt her! He was always loving when he was with her."

"Well, those are the only questions I have for you. Send in Piko please." I say in a calm but frustrated tone. Lily exits and Piko enters and sits down.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss…" I say. "I need you too answer some questions, okay?"

"O-Okay." He says in a weak voice.

"Is there anyone you know of that would want to hurt Kaiko?" I ask leaning forward in my chair.

"No one. She wasn't the kind to be mean to others. She was always happy, nice, and in a good mood." He says his voice shaking.

"Is there anyone that she doesn't like?"

"Well, that I'm unsure about. I don't know of anyone that she doesn't like."

"Did Kaiko have a boyfriend? Was she ever rude to him?"

"Yes, her boyfriend's name was Mikuo. But I'd met the boy before and he was always a gentleman to us and to Kaiko. He never did anything that would make me rethink that statement." He says leaning forward in his chair as well.

"Well, those are the only questions I have for you. Would you send in your wife please?" I asked.

_~Time skip~_

I turn off the light in the small room as Yuki walks out of the room. They're all leaving and the officers are giving them their sympathy. I see Al of his ending a call on his cell phone and he follows Yuki outside.

I see one of my fellow officers walking in that was supposed to be bringing the bodies back to the station for an autopsy.

"Uh, where are the bodies?" I ask Ted.

"W-When we went to get them, they were gone!" He says.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean the bodies are gone?!"

**Haha C:**

**Yes, the bodies are gone. BUT you will soon find out where they are. Sorry for being so late with this chapter, I've been way too busy. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

**Heh, just to make it up to you guys I'm gonna update two chapters today. Just for you ;D**

**GET OVER THERE :U**

**Mikuo POV**

I sit down in the grass at the park, tears running down my face and a small amount of blood dripping from the cuts. I look around and there's nobody out today except for people by the drug store.

"T-Those bastards…" I say and the more tears flow down my cheeks. My phone begins to buzz and I see it's Kaiko's parents.

"H-Hello?" I ask.

"Mikuo, the police wanted us to call you and ask for you to come down to the station for questioning." I hear Piko's voice.

"Okay, I'll be there." I say with a weak voice.

"It's hard for us too, Mikuo." He says in a similar weak voice. The line drops.

I stand up and walk to towards the police station. Oh god, what if they think I killed them? I really hope they catch the other guys so I don't have to be accused. The police station enters my view and I see Kaiko's parents crying.

They both run up to me and give me a hug and I hug them back. I never would want to see them like this. All of us crying.

"They need you inside." Haku says.

"O-Okay." I say walking inside. I see a woman with pink hair and unusually large drills on each side of her head.

"Mikuo Hatsune?" She asks.

"Y-yeah?" I ask.

"I'm Officer Teto Kasane, I need to ask you some questions about the murder of Kaiko."

"Okay…" I say trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes. She leads me to a small room with chairs, a table, and a lamp. It was something out of a cop movie.

"I understand that you were Kaiko's boyfriend?" She asks. I nod. "Were you at the scene when this happened?"

"Yes…" I say.

"Did you see who did this to the girls?" Yes.

"N-No. Before I could see who did anything to any of the girls, one of them bashed me over the head with something hard."

"Were you able to catch a glimpse of any of them before they hit you over the head?"

"Well, the only thing I did see was a strand of purple hair…" I say, I figured I would at least give them that. I saw her smile.

"That's a start. Thank you, you are free to go." She says waving me off. I walk out of the small room.

_~Time skip (next day)~_

**Lily POV**

I open my eyes to the sun shining through the window. Oliver and I fell asleep on the couch last night and my eyes are still wet from all of the crying.

Oliver wakes up and kisses me on the forehead softly. He doesn't have his usual smile on his face. Instead it's a sad look. I stand up and go into the kitchen to make some coffee.

_~Time skip (11:30pm)~_

I walk over to the ringing phone and pick it up.

"Hello…?" I ask in a depressed tone.

"Lily? It's Yuki. We need you and Oliver over at our house in ten minutes, alright?"

"Wait, why?" I ask, but Yuki already hung up. I sigh and walk over to Oliver.

"Yuki wants us to come over to her house in ten minutes." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." I say.

"Fine, let's get ready then." He says, standing up and walking to our room.

_~Time skip (10 minutes)~_

We arrive at Yuki's house and we see the other inside. We walk in and everyone is in black cloaks.

"Uh, what's going on?" Oliver asks.

"We're going to bring them back."

**OHHHHHH SNAP.**

**Betcha didn't expect that one :D**

**SO, there you have it. I probably won't work on this until Friday, so HAPPY THANKSGIVING :D Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	10. Chapter 10: Resurection

**OH MY GOSH, something creepy happened when I was uploading chapter 9. The number of words was 666 o_o **

**How ironic XD **

**Sorry for this taking so long, I've been working on a KaitoXMiku (which I'm not uploading until I finish it :3)**

**GO! *pushes into the story***

**Lily POV**

Yuki and Al bring us down stairs into their dark basement. They hand us all dark cloaks and we enter a small room. My heart stops.

I see all of the girls' bodies lying in the center of the room inside a pentagram. I freeze in my spot.

"Don't worry, Lily. The girls won't be harmed." Yuki says trying to comfort me. I take in a deep breath and walk further into the room. "Everyone, stand at each point of the pentagram. Mother and father of the child closest to that point."

Oliver and I see Rin's body, oh god what had they done to her. She was stabbed multiple times in the chest. Her wrists and neck were also slit.

I burst into tears at the sight of it. How could someone do this to her?!

"Shhh, it's okay." Oliver says, hugging me but I can tell that he's frightened by it as well.

"Everyone, but the hoods of your cloaks up and cut the palm of your hand." Al says handing knives out to everyone. "Once you've cut your hand, place the hand that you cut on your daughter's heart."

I look at Oliver, who looks at me surprised. I look over to Haku and Piko to see them cutting their hand. I take the knife and cut my hand as well and place the hand on Rin's heart. Oliver does the same.

"Once everyone has placed their hands on their daughter's hearts, chant their names the number of how old they are and once you are done, repeat after Al and I." Yuki says.

Oliver and I start chanting Rin's name 16 times. "Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin…"

"God and Satan, we wish that you join hands in this ceremony to let these young girls come back to take revenge on those who've done them wrong. Satan we ask that you give them the will to do so. God we ask you to open the gates of heaven and allow their souls to pass through. Once the revenge has been done, Satan we ask that you take their will to do so away. God we ask that you let them stay with us and return to normal. Please let them go…" Al and Yuki say in unison. Everyone repeats.

Suddenly, we hear a loud thud and the pentagram glows red. All of the girls' eyes open abruptly and red fills the color of their eyes. The wounded parts of them turn black and slowly fade away but not completely.

I look down at Rin who is staring at the ceiling, mouth open. All of the girls start moaning in ancient tongues, all saying the same thing in unison.

"Give them the power to take back what was theirs!" Al and Yuki yell. We repeat.

I see Rin's shoulder starting to glow and then the numbers "666" appear on her shoulder, in blood red. I look to see the same thing happening with the other girls' shoulders. At the same time they all shoot up into an upright position and they all gasp for air.

I look over to Yuki to see her smiling. It was a success. I look back to Rin, who looks at me with teary eyes.

"Thank you, all mighty lords. When the time is right, they will return to you, God." Al says.

**Kaiko POV**

"Please let them go…" I hear someone say after a long period of darkness. What's going on? I know I'm dead, but the only thing I can do is talk to myself in the lonely darkness.

My eyes shoot open and I see a red glow, but the only thing I can see is a wooden ceiling, or floor.

"_Salva nos.__Reduc nos,__et det__potestatem.__Salva nos.__Reduc nos__. __Tantum__quae de__nostra__vita__indigemus__. __Animabus__nostris__peractum est__nobis__. __Salva nos.__Reduc nos__._" The words slip out of my mouth and I don't even know what it means. Somehow I know, but only in the back of my mind.

"Give them the power to take back what was theirs!" I hear a man yell. Suddenly, a burning sensasion runs through my shoulder, like someone is branding it.

Like a spaz attack, the muscules in my abdomen and the ones in my back tense up making me sit up. I see both of my parents and both of them with their silver hair.

Tears swell up in my eyes, I thought I would never see them again. But I can't move. Dammit. It feels like I'm glued to the floor or paralized.

Finally after what feels like hours, I can move. I jump up and hug my parents and start crying.

"Momma, I was so scared." I cry. I can hear the other girls here too.

"I know sweetie I know." My mom cries while stroking my hair. My dad hugs me too. We are all crying into each others shoulders.

_~Time skip (next day)~_

It's Sunday, and I think I'll hang out with the girls today and plan doomsday for the boys. I feel better than ever. I look at myself in the mirror and something is strange.

Did my eye color change? My eyes look sort of red... I mean, I know I was just brought back from the dead, but this is just weird. My hair was also different, it had black streaks in it. But I guess that's what you get from being the subject of a satanic ritual.

The one thing that's bugging me is how I'm going to tell the girls about what Mikuo did. Or should I say what Mikuo didn't do and what Len did.

I look through my closet to find something black to wear. I think it will suit my demon-like style for now. I find a black skirt with silver plaid on the ends and a black tank top with blue dots near the neck.

I sigh. There was a problem. The things that Len did to kill me were visable and weren't gone. Maybe it's for when we get the guys for what they did to make them know what they did...or not. I look through my closet to cover my slit wrists, which look like their bleeding ink, but they aren't.

I find some fishnet, fingerless gloves and put them on. Hm, they hide it pretty well. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara, again I'm a simple person.

I walk out of my room and down the stairs to grab something for breakfast. I check my phone to see that Luka texted me.

_From: Luka_

_To: Kaiko_

_Meet me at the school the others are coming too._

I smile and walk into the kitchen. I grab a poptart (Ice cream flavored, of course) and realize my parents aren't up yet. I grab a notepad:

_Going to hang out with the girls. I'll be back soon and I'll be careful._

_ Love you _

I bite into my poptart and text Luka that I'm on my way. I take my keys and walk out the door and walk to the school.

**Bet you didn't expect that when you sign up for this, did ya :D? And the girls were speaking Latin if you didn't know :3**

**Next chapter will be out soon...I hope o_o Don't kill me if it's not Q^Q Don't forget to R&R guys!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

**School is ripping my life into peices ._.**

**WELL, sorry for the late update. School has been munching away at my home life...so yeah.**

**Rin POV (:O FOR THE FIRST TIME!)**

I open my house door and walk to the school in my black tutu-ish skirt. It feels so great to be alive again! ...Okay that sounded a little weird but it does. It feels like nothing's changed at all.

I skip down the street and I already see the school. Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on Len. Dear Len-Len you have been a naughty boy...

I walk behind the school and I see Kaiko and Miku already standing there.

"Hey guys!" I say running towards them and glomping them. The smile and hug me back.

"Ack, can you g-get off now? Y-You're kind of c-crushing me." Miku coughs.

"Whoopsy! Sorry." I squeak and hop off of them.

"It's alright." Kaiko smiles and pats my head. "So do you guys know where Luka is? Isn't she the one who wanted us to meet up here?"

"Not a clue." Miku says, while I see Luka walking toward us.

"LUKA!" I yell, hugging her. She laughs and it's been a while since I've seen her smile.

"Gah-you're kind of d-depriving me of a-air." Luka says, and I let go.

"Heh, sorry." I squeak and rub the back of my head.

"GUYS WAIT FOR MEEE!" Gakuko yells from afar. She runs up to us and hunches over, panting.

"Well, now that everyone's here we can start." Luka says crossing her arms and sitting down at a picnic table. "So, what's the plan for getting the boys?"

"We get the ones that killed us?" I ask.

"Perfect." Miku grins and I see Kaiko get a bit pail.

"So I'll get Gakupo, Gakuko'll get Luki, Rinny gets Lenners, Miku gets Kaito, and Kaiko get Mikuo." Luka says smiling and Kaiko gets even pailer.

"E-Eh...there may be a small change of plans..." Kaiko squeaks.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you still love him after he killed you." Luka asks angrily.

"I-Its just that..."

"It's just what?" We all ask her in unison.

"Just tell us what it is."

"Yeah come on!" Miku says and I can see Kaiko getting more tense.

"Come on tell us!"

"If you don't tell us now then we will kill him for you!" Gakuko yells and Kaiko stands up and bursts into flames.

"MIKUO WASN'T THE ONE THAT KILLED ME! THAT BASTARD LEN DID IT!" Kaiko screams and tears fill her dark eyes.

It takes us a moment to realize what she said. L-Len killed her? That fucking dickweed! I walk over and give her a hug.

"Well then what do we do with him since he didn't kill any of us?" Miku asks.

"We should probably figure out if he's still hanging with the guys or not. He's either on their side or ours." Gakuko says with a straight face.

"That's something we could find out tomorrow at school." I say still hugging Kaiko...I like hugs...

"Other than that matter, how are we going to kill them? All at the same time so they can die together or kill them off one by one?" Gakuko asks.

"I think killing them off one by one would be an efficient way to go, and they won't be able to tell the police because they still think we're dead." I say smiling, "And we could leave the ol' Lenster for last so he gets the most out of the anxiety!" I giggle.

"Sounds good. But you said that we would kill the ones that killed us. Would that mean getting the final blow to them that kills them? Or does that mean you kill them by yourself?"

"Well, we could go to one of their houses and then you guys could just help whoevers turn it was to torture them." Luka says.

"Yay! Torture..." I say putting on my most menacing grin. "So would Kaiko and I work on torturing Len?"

"Yeah. We'll be there to help you out in case of struggle or them trying to escape. My parents said that power came with the resurection, so like some of us can make things catch on fire and some of us can control others minds and other stuff like that. I think they said that a few of us could be able to poison someone with a single touch, but you'd have to chant something before you could..." Luka says scratching her chin.

"So when do you guys want to do the first one?"

"How about in three weeks, starting on Friday?"

"Who'll be first?"

"Luki." Gakuko says.

**DUUUUUUDDDEEEEEE. Heck yeaaah.**

**So yep, the girls are going to return the favor! So in the next chapter the girls are going to be at school and just wait for the guys reactions :O**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**Heyyyyy :D **

**Sorry for the delay...busy with school crap. BUT this chaper the boys get freaked out :D**

**I'll let you get to that because I know you're itching to read it :3...**

**Luka POV**

I wake up the next morning and slide out of my bed. Heh, I can't wait to get my hands on tha asshole. I open my closet and grab some clothes for today, similar to the ones yesterday. Black.

My mom told me the other day that since I have a demon-like look that I should wear black so I look more badass. I just laugh whenever I think about it because my parents are okay with me killing Gakupo since he killed me.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower and slip under the warm water as it splashes my face.

After lathering up and washing myself down, I dry myself off and begin drying off and putting my clothes on. I put on the usual black mascara and some eyeliner and brush my long pink hair. I don't really feel the need to look too pretty for Gak since her had to be a dickhead.

I walked down th stairs to see my parents were passed out on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see some fish sticks on the counter. I smile and dig in and I realize that I forgot to brush my teeth.

I smile at the way I'm thinking. Like a normal teenager that doesn't have enough to deal with and feels like the world is going to end if I don't. Ick, I still hate the feeling in my mouth though.

After I finish eating the fish sticks, I look at the clock. Good, I have some time left before I have to get to school. I walk up the stairs to the bathroom and bursh my teeth quickly. I walk down the stairs and see that I have to get going.

I walk over to my parents and kiss them on the foreheads gently. I open the door and leave the house ready to take on the day. I see Miku starting to walk so I start tp jog lightly and I easily catch up with her.

"Hey." I say with an unusual smile on my face. She looks sort of nervous, I wonder why...

"Luka, don't you think it's going to be a little weird going back to school when I bet you everybody heard about what happened on Friday?" Miku asks and the question totally took a cheap shot at me. I hadn't even thought about what people would suspect when we show up at school and we are supposed to be dead...

"Oh my god, you're right. I hadn't even thought about until just now!" I yell, about to freak out. I sigh trying to calm myself. "I guess we'll have to come up with something later."

"Yeah..." Miku sighs.

_~Time skip (at school)~_

I walk to my locker recieving some hi's along the way. Why is everyone acting like nothing happened? Did the police let the new out over the weekend? Probably not if nobody is acting suspicious.

I open my locker and out of the corner of my eye I see Gakupo with a frightened look on his face and I grin.

**Gakupo POV (a few seconds back)**

I walk down past isle after isle finally finding the isle with my locker in it. Ah I feel great, not having that bitchy ass dragging me down. I'm glad I killed her, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. One thing I still wonder is, where did that asshole Mikuo run off to? I swear if he told the police, I will shoot him.

Feeling on top of the world, I walk down the isle with my locker in it and I freeze in fear. I see the pink haired devil herself standing at her locker. H-How is this even fucking possible?! We made sure that they were all dead! She's supposed to be dead!

I see her looking at me out of the corner of her eye and grinning like she was ready to strangle me with chains. Something in her eyes was different. They were...darker?

"Hey asshole." She says walking over to me and acting like she usually does. I still stand there frozen with fear...t-this can't be real...it can't!

**Len POV**

I walk to my locker, feeling great. This weekend was the best I'd ever had. Killing Rin was probably the best part. And my parents not being home. Those asswipes hate me enough to leave me alone for a few weeks.

"LENNY!" I freeze in my spot. No, I must be hearing things.

"Lenny? Why are you ignoring me?" I hear it again. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. As much as I dread it, I turn around to meet a pair of orange eyes on the familiar face of Rin.

"!" I lurch back after seeing her and she smiles, seeing right through me. HOW IS THIS FUCKING POSSIBLE?! T-This can NOT be happening, s-she's dead! I made sure!

"What's wrong Len? You seem a bit...unsettled..." Rin says, grinning and something in her eyes makes me shiver. And why were they orange?! I got rid of her! I remember it, clear as day!

The bell rings. "Oh! Come on Lenny! Grab your books, or we'll be late for homeroom." She says shoving my books in my arms and dragging me to homeroom. And not the way she usually does, she's dragging me like a sack of potatoes!

No. No. No. No. No. This can't be real. This has to be a dream. Sh-She's supposed to be dead! I remember, I killed her!

**Mikuo POV**

I open my locker, still thinking of what happened this weekend. I feel empty inside without Kaiko. I loved her so much and I didn't want anything to happen to her, but that dick Len had to kill her.

I pull out my books and frown when I see Kaito walking down the hall to his homeroom. I hate them all so much, the girls didn't deserve this.

I slam my locker closed and walk to my homeroom and sit down. My eyes catch someone out in the hall with...short blue hair...

K-Kaiko...? Was that really her or am I just imagining things? She walks into the room and her gaze meets mine. I-It is her! She motions me to come with her out into the hallway. I walk out there with her and she almost hugs the air out of me. I hug her back almost as tight.

"H-How?" I manage to choke out.

"It's a long story that wouldn't make any sense." She says kissing me. My heart flutters with happyness. I feel like I could cry, she's actually alive!

"Are the others-"

"Yeah, they are back too." She cuts me off with another kiss.

"Hey! You two get to homeroom!" Sensei Meiko yells at us and we separate to our homerooms. I couldn't believe it, she's alive...

**Aw :'D**

**I don't think I'm going to show Luki and Kaito freaking out because I think you guys get it. All the boys are panicking (except for Mikuo of course) that the girls are back and all. AND SOON THE PARANOIA WILL SET IN. And if you were wondering why I made Rin's eyes orange, it's because I thought it would add to the creepy demon effect.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	13. Chapter 13: Another Meeting

**Sup gaisssssss**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I've been sick and busy with school (for some reason, I still go to school everday even though I'm sick...)**

**Well, I'ma let you get to the story :D**

**Len POV**

What the fuck?! How is it possible?! I walk over and sit at the lunch table with the other guys (minus Mikuo). They all look just as unsettled as I do.

"Sh-She's-!" I try to say.

"So is Luka!" Gakupo spits out and I look at the other guys.

"Did the rest of them?" They all nod their heads and shiver. This has to be a nightmare...it can't be real! We killed them! I look over to see Kaito, the most calm one out of us, freaking out.

"This...this can't be real..." I mutter. "We ki-!" Kaito slaps his hand over my mouth.

"No matter how freaky this is, you still have to keep it quiet." Kaito says taking his hand off of my face. "Len, we're having another meeting at your house. Tonight."

_~Time skip (after school)~_

We sit in my room, all of us still freaking out.

"THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING REAL!" Luki yells.

"We killed them, didn't we?!"

"And we made sure they were dead!"

"ENOUGH!" We all jump at the sound of Kaito yelling. "I'm freaked out by this too alright! But we can't lose our heads!"

"But how is it possible?!" I yell.

"I don't know! Does anyone here have a guess at how this happened?!" Kaito yells and Gakupo slowly raises his hand.

"Uhh...I remember going over to Luka's place a while ago and her parents were in the basement chanting and Luka told me that they were doing wiccan rituals..." Gakupo says, his voice shaking.

"So her parents somehow brought them back?" I ask, confused and kind of frightened.

"No. Wiccan rituals can't bring people back from the dead! It's impossible!" Luki butts in.

"Well she also told me about Satanic rituals that they do..." The room falls silent. Could this be true?

"I-Is that it?" I ask.

"We shouldn't rely on that as the only explanation for this. We still don't know how the parents would've gotten the bodies without the police knowing or catching them!" Kaito says.

"Okay..." Luki, Gak, and I say in unison.

**Mikuo POV (moments earlier)**

I walk out of the school with Kaiko. I'm so happy that she's alive...but how?

"Mikuo, follow me." Kaiko says as she drags me behind the school and I see the rest of the girls standing there with surprised looks on their faces. I look at each of them seeing that all of their eyes look different. Rin's eyes are orange, Miku's eyes are black with a ring of orange in the middle, Luka's eyes are blue with a ring of black in the center, Gakuko's eyes are black with red streaks in them, and just now I notice that Kaiko's eyes are completely black.

"Hi..." I say trying to break the awkward silence.

"Are you on our side?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP.**

**Sorry, again, for the late update. I'm busy with school, Christmas shopping, other fanfics, and to top it off I'm sick -_-**

**ANYWAYS, don't forget to R&R! Your reviews make me feel special :3 Bye!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	14. Chapter 14: Who's side?

**I am SOOO sorry for not updating lately DX It was just all the Christmas stuff going on and I wasn't able to find time to get on the computer and write. But here it is :D**

**ENJOY~**

**Luka POV**

"Are you on our side?" I ask and frown. I don't trust him and I don't think Kaiko should. Even though he didn't kill her, he could still be hanging out with the guys and he could tell them our plan.

Mikuo nods slowly and Kaiko gives me a look that says "Please, just trust him."

"Why should we trust you?" I ask crossing my arms. "What proof do you have that you're not with the guys anymore."

"Well, they...uh...killed you guys the knocked me out and dragged me to Len's house and started beating me for not killing any of you." Mikuo says, rolling up his sleeves and pant legs and showing us multiple bruises and cuts.

"Fine. For now, you can join us." I say uncrossing my arms and Mikuo's face lights up. "BUT if you tell the guys our plans, we will kill you along with them, got it?" He nods.

"So what are these 'plans'?" He asks.

"We are going to kill the guys three weeks from this Friday. We're going to kill Luki first, Kaito second, Gakupo third, and Len last. Each of us are going to torture and kill the ones that killed us while the rest are there helping out if they try to escape. Gakuko kills Luki, Miku kills Kaito, I kill Gakupo, and Kaiko and Rin kill Len."

"Sounds good. So am I going to be apart of this plan?" he asks.

"Well, you can help the girl or girls who are going to kill the guy that day with the weapons and tying them up." I say.

"I like the sound of this. So on the first day of the first murder, are we going to meet up by Luki's house or here?"

"Here would probably be best. We're going to have to make sure that we torture him somewhere where his parents won't hear us, so it's gotta be someplace where they wouldn't think to look. We'll also have to get rid of the body somewhere..." Miku says.

"Oh! I have a cellar in my basement where we can take them and torture them. My parents won't care because they want us to get revenge on them." I say. "We can also drop the bodies off at the land fill and bury them in garbage, where they belong."

Mikuo smiles, "Great!"

_~Time skip (8:00pm)~_

**Mikuo POV**

This is going to be good. I can't wait 'til I get my hands on those fucktards. Kaiko and I sit in the ice cream parlor eating our ice cream slowly. Kaiko looks beautiful, just like before. I'm so glad to have her back, I wouldn't be able to go on without her.

We both finish our ice creams and walk out and see the sky blackening. I walk her to her house and stop at the front door.

"Kaiko."

"Yes?" Her dark eyes peering at me, innocently.

"I love you." I smile and pull her into a deep kiss.

**Ah~ love. Again, sorry for not updating. All the Christmas stuff and whatnot. BUT I will post more chapters today, I promise. I love you guys so much and thanks for sticking with me :D But don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	15. Chapter 15: Preparation

**OHHHH THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD. The girls (+Mikuo) are preparing for the first kill and the guys are freaking out still :D**

**...Is it sad that I'm happy that the girls (+...OH I SEE. YOU GET IT ALREADY) are going to torture the guys o_o...? NAHHHH :F**

**Enjoy mah homies :V**

**Len POV**

_~Time skip (3 weeks-Wednesday)~_

FUCK. Ever since Rin came out of nowhere, she's been annoying the hell out of me. WE GOT RID OF THEM! I SWEAR TO IT WE DID! ...But how are they back...? That damn question has been eating away at me for _weeks_. WEEKS.

I throw my things into my locker, still frustrated. I look down the locker isle a few feet and see that this whole this is messing with him too.

"Len?" He looks at me with a straight face.

"What?!" I ask in a angry tone.

"Do you believe me about what I saw at Luka's house that one time? With the Satanic and Wiccan rituals and shit like that?"

"Gak, I'm not a supersticious fuck like some people. There has to be another explanation!"

Gakupo gave me a weird look and walked away from his locker and to his next class. I began banging my head agaisnt my the door of my locker. Suddenly I feel a faint presence behind me and then feel eyes peering into the back of my head. I didn't want to turn around.

"Len-kun, stop ignoring me." I hear her happy voice, but with a hint of anger. It's been a reacuring tone that she's had when talking to me, but not anyone else.

"Leeeennnn-kunnn~" I can feel her breath on my neck and can feel her eyes peering into my soul. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I turn around to see her fear enducing orange eyes. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Rin drags me behind her and I can only feel a wave of terror come over me. She didn't have the same kind look as she did before when she looked at me this time, she looked angrier again. I have a bad feeling...a really bad feeling...

**Rin POV**

_~Time skip (Thursday- after school)~_

We all meet at Luka's house and get the cellar ready for tomorrow. Oh I'm so excited! I can tell Gakuko is excited as well because she's had nothing but a smile on her face all day.

"Rin I want you to get the weapons that my parents have in the weapons room. The padlock's code is 7620." Luka says. "Miku I want you get clear out the stuff in the cellar. There isn't much and you can just set it down outside of the cellar. Kaiko and Mikuo, there's some rope under the kitchen sink and there's also a chair in my bedroom. Bring them both to the cellar. Gakuko, clean the weapons that Rin brings to the cellar and set them on the table that's in there. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" We all say, salute, and run off all in different directions. I run to the weapons toom and see the padlock. So...shiney... AHEM. I press in the code and I hear a loud clank. I open the big vault and see a huge room full of weapons. The first things that catch my eyes are the throwing knives and chains.

I grin and run and grab some throwing knives and take them to the cellar. Running back and forth bringing things like knives, chains, lighters, whips, and other things, I finally finish bringing all of the necessary weapons.

"Luka! What should I do now that I'm done?" I ask.

"Help Gakuko clean the weapons." Luka says.

"Sure thing, boss!" I wink and walk into the cellar. I see Mikuo and Kaiko bringing in the chair and the rope. I grab a cloth and start helping Gakuko.

"So are you excited to kill Luki?" I ask casually.

"Uh YEAH. Are you excited that you'll be able to kill Len soon?" Gakuko asks smiling.

"Yup!" I squeak with excitement.

"Hey Mikuo...can we test something on you?" Luka asks, peeking her head in.

"Like what?"

"Like the stuff that we're going to knock them out with."

"You mean chloroform?"

"Yes."

"NO WAY!" Mikuo starts flailing his arms around.

"COME HERE!" Luka says chasing Mikuo around with a rag. She finally gets him and puts the rag on his mouth and he was out within moments. "Okay guys, let's put him in the chair." We carefully place Mikuo in the chair and tie him up.

We wait for about a half hour and he finally wakes up.

"Hnnm? HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!" Mikuo yells waking up.

"Sorry we had to test it out." Luka says shrugging it off. Mikuo sighs and starts wriggling.

"Can you guys untie me, or are you gonna kill me?" Mikuo asks and Kaiko unties him.

"Well! That's a conclusion! We meet in the usual place right after school tomorrow." Luka says.

"Bye!" We all say to each other, all excited for tomorrow.

**OH YEAH. So they are all ready for the first kill :D**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	16. Chapter 16: Luki's Death

**Get ready for some blood to be shed. THE DAY HAS COME! THE FIRST KILL HAS ARRIVED!**

**Warning: descriptive violence, gore, torture, etc.**

**If you don't like blood and gore, I sowwy :c BUT violence is apart of this world. Bewarned, all of the chapters where they kill the guys will be bloody and gorey. Just a heads up :3**

**Enjoy, you little monsters~ c:**

**Gakuko POV**

"Get to class!" Sensei Meiko yells at everyone still in the hallways. I grab my stuff and jog to homeroom with Kaiko and Mikuo. I can't help but smile, today is going to be fantastic.

_~Time skip (after school)~_

**Luki POV**

I walk home and get a feeling that something bad is going to happen. All the other guys are panicked about the girls, but I think we could just get them again.

I stop suddenly. I turn to see nothing behind me. Ugh, am I turning into a pussy like Mikuo? I turn back and keep walking and I get the feeling that I'm being followed again. I turn again starting to get frustrated. Nothing. I turn back and see Gakuko standing infront of me.

"It's gameover for you Luki." She says smiling.

"Wh-?!" She leaps forward and covers my mouth with a rag. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! My eyelids start drooping and in moments I'm out.

After what feels like an eternity, I open my eyes and I'm in a dark room with a table. I see Luka, Rin, Kaiko, Miku, Gakuko, and Mikuo. That dick! I knew he was a traitor!

"Oh you're awake. I think you'd rather be asleep, but I'd rather you feel the pain like I did." Gakuko says and she removes her choker and bracelets revealing the slashes on her wrists and neck. "You did kill me, you bastard. Now it's your turn."

"Wait! Wh-What are you going to do?" I manage to cough out in fear. Her eyes give me shivers down my spine.

"You'll see, my darling~" Gakuko grabs something from the table. A knife. She walks up to me and starts cutting my face up. She then removes my shirt and starts slitting my sides and across my stomach. I whimper in pain as she cuts me, getting deeper.

"Untie him. I want to see him struggle." Gakuko says. Mikuo walks over to me and unties me. He looks at Gakuko and she nods and he knees me in the balls. I fall to the ground in pain as Gakuko goes over the already bleeding cuts, cutting deeper into my flesh.

**Luka POV**

Gakuko continues taking the knife to Luki's weakening body. His blood covering spots on the floor and his body. I smile at the sight. He deserves this.

Grabbing another knife from the table, she starts stabbing Luki and his blood splatters on her face and the wall. I can hear him begging fro mercy, but Gakuko refuses to give him any. Afterall, he did leave her to bleed out in the woods.

Soon most of the floor is covered in blood and so are some of the walls. Taking the whip with hooks to and from Luki, Gakuko won't let up at all. She's determined to kill the bastard. Luki, laying on the ground in pain with his skin being torn open, shrieks with every snap of the whip.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Gakuko says in a mocking tone, grabbing Luki by his hair and pulling him up and pushing him against the wall. Gakuko starts stabbing Luki again and stops, letting him fall to the floor, coughing up blood.

"P-please s-stop...!" Luki coughs out with more blood.

"Would you stop when you were killing me, even though I begged? Darling, I'm just returning the favor!" Gakuko barks taking the chains from the table and bringing them down on Luki, hard. His body obviously crumbling in pain, Gakuko refuses to stop.

_~Time skip (30 mins)~_

**Luki POV**

The pain...the pain just won't stop. I wish she'd just kill me already. Even if I try to appease her anger now, it most likely won't work. She'll just keep on hitting and stabbing me.

After numerous blows to the back with chains, blood keeps dripping from my mouth, like a broken faucet. I feel a tremendously sharp pain in my shoulder and I realize quickly that she stabbed me again.

"J-Just kill me...please..." I cough.

"Not until I'm done with you." I hear her voice and then th snap of that God awful whip. I whimper in pain every time she hits me.

My life begins flashing before my eyes and I can already tell this will be my final hour. I see my childhood, my friends, _my family_, and the murder. I begin feeling pangs of regret for what I did. I didn't have to murder her, but then again, it was a way to get rid of her for good. I'm going to miss my family...

Gakuko finally reaches for a knife and stabs me right through the neck. It'll all be over soon Luki...it'll be over soon...

I see Gakuko's smiling face as my world fades to black.

**FINALLY!**

**I do feel a little sorry for Luki though with the missing his family thing, it always brings a tear to my eye ;_;**

**But for the record he was a douchebag, not as bad as Len though. Hope you enjoyed the torture as much as I did :D**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	17. Chapter 17: Autopsy

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay ._.' I'm just trying to do a lot of fun stuff before my beloved Christmas break is over... Happy (late) New Year by the way :D**

**GO! *pushes***

**Teto POV**

I walk into the office, still baffeled at what happened a few weeks ago with the girls' bodies disappearing. We have no further evidance without the bodies! None.

"Teto. I have some bad news." Ted walks up to me and looks me straight in the eye. "The workers at the landfill found a dead body buried under the garbage this morning."

I look at him with wide eyes. Another murder? "Did you guys identify the body yet?"

"No, we have yet to do the autopsy." Ted says and he walks away.

_~Time skip (1 hour)~_

I walk into the autopsy room and see the body laying there. The body has multiple cuts, bruises, and a massive cut on the neck.

"So what do you have so far?" I ask Lola, the autopsy specialist.

"We've identified him as Luki Megurine." Wait a sec...Luki Megurine? Why is his name so familiar...? "We found that he suffered head trauma, severe blood loss, hemorhaging, and massive contusions."

"Damn...poor boy..." I mutter under my breath. There are too many sick people out there, honestly. "Do you have any finger prints?"

"No. He was wiped clean, I'm guessing, by the killer before he dumped him off at the landfill."

"Dammit." I mutter again. "Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome." Lola says, going back to her work as I walk out of the room and to my desk. Too much pressure is on my shoulders. I look through papers of the last case that we were forced to drop because of the bodies being stolen.

I stumble upon the file that included the interegation records. I soon find Luki's interrogation records. Why is someone targeting these teenagers?

**Oh Teto... you're so clueless XD**

**So yep, they found Luki and soon the guys will find out about this and they will start panicking. :D**

**Don't forget to R&R! **

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appear and I disappear***


	18. Chapter 18: Questioning (Part 2)

**LOL I just noticed something. I make all of these chappies on Microsoft Word and I do all of them in one document with a bunch of pages and the copy and paste all of them into separate documents and the page I'm writing this thingy on is 69 XD**

**That has no significance to the story whatsoever, I just thought I'd let you know :3**

**Gakupo POV**

The phone rings early in the morning and I'm the only one up at the moment. Ugh. I walk over to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, is this Gakupo Kamui? This is Officer Teto Kasane. We have some bad news for you and we need you to come down to the station." The officer says into the phone. Oh dear God, d-did they find us out...?

"A-Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Goodbye." The line goes dead and I get a _really _bad feeling about this. Fuck, we're going to get sent to prison aren't we? I sigh and write a note for my parents.

_Hanging out with the guys, be home soon._

_ -Gak_

I put the note on the counter. They don't need to know I'm going to the police station so, why not lie? I get dressed and walk out the door. I walk a long distance to the police station and finally arrive.

I walk in and see the other guys there...except for Luki...? Where could he be?

"Hello. I'm Officer Teto Kasane. I see all of you boy are here so I'll tell you the bad news. You're all friends of Luki right?" She asks. We all nod. Where is this leading to? "Well, late last night we found his body in the landfill. Somebody had murdered him."

W-WHAT?! S-Somebody murdered him? Oh my God...

"We have a feeling that after the murder of the five teenage girls and his murder, we have a feeling somebody is targeting teenagers from your school." She says and she sees the sadness in some of our faces. "I'll leave you boys to let this soak in." She then leaves the room.

"I-I..." Is the only sound that can be heard coming from Len. I don't even know how to react to what's going on. I mean, Luki and I have been friends for a while...all of us have...I look over to Kaito and see that he's in deep thought.

"W-Who do you think did it...?" I cough out.

"I don't know..." Kaito says, somewhat speechless like us. I see Kaito jump out of thought like he just came to a sudden realization. "I have a theory..."

"W-Well..?" Len asks, his voice cracking.

"I'll tell you guys later, at Len's house."

Officer Teto walks back in the room and sees us. "Has everything sunken in?" We all nod, "Good. Now, we need to take you each into individual questioning. Len Kagamine, please come with me.

**Len POV**

I...I can't believe this... I follow Officer Teto into the small room and sit down at the table.

"So, Mr. Kagamine. Is there anyone you think would want to hurt Luki?" She asks.

"G-" I stop myself before saying Gakuko's name. I-I can't say that! Gakuko was dead and the police already know about them being dead and they probably still think it! They'll think I'm crazy and if I go too far into detail explaining how I would know this, I could blow our cover.

"Excuse me?"

"I...I don't know..." I grumble.

_~Time skip~_

It's already noon and Gakupo finally comes out into the entrance.

"Thank you for your time boys. We'll call you if we find anything out." Officer Teto says.

**So the boys find out that Luki's dead. Hm. LOL I was laughing at myself before because in the midst of writing this chapter, I started reading my Hetalia truth or dare fanfiction XD So, don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	19. Chapter 19: Déjà vu

**Sorry again for not updating in a while. You know how school eats away at one's life. Well here you go :D**

**Len POV**

The three of us walk to my house in silence. None of us could believe that one of our best friends died. No, was _murdered_. I unlock the front door and we all go up to my room. I sit on my bed.

"So..." I try to start a conversation but Kaito soon butts in.

"I think it's them." Kaito blurts out.

"I have the same feeling." Gakupo says. "Which one of the bitches do you think did it?"

"I'm guessing it was Gakuko...since Luki murdered her, she probably wanted revenge." And then things start clicking in my head.

"T-Their after us...?" I cough out.

"I'm guessing so. We can't let our guard down even if they aren't after us. They could snatch us at any minute of any day." Kaito says.

"Fuck! What do we do if they get us?!" Gakupo already starts panicking.

"Well I don't know what we'll do. The way I took in the information sounded like torture. So they're probably doing it somewhere remote or sound-proof so no one can hear them..."

"Y-Yeah..." I squeak. My throat feels like it's getting narrower because of this conversation...

"We just have to keep our guard up." Kaito says.

**Teto POV**

I walk around the corner of the office and turn to the autopsy room and see Lola searching frantically for something.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"No! No! No!" Lola yells.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The body! It's gone!" Lola yells and keeps searching.

"WHAT?!" I yell. This can NOT be happening again!

"I checked everywhere for it. I checked the other labs and the morgue and nothing! It's like it disappeared into thin air!"

**LOL yes it happened again. (Sorry for this chapter being so short :/)**

**EH. NOT SO FAST. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. What if someone in this story just has a fetish for dead bodies? Who knows. :3 Don't forget to R&R! **

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	20. Chapter 20: Slumber Party?

**Heh, sorry for not updating at all this week *rubs back of neck* I was busy with mid-term exams and such.**

**Well here ya go :D**

_~Time skip (Thursday)~_

**Kaiko POV**

Ah. It feels a tad better to have one of the douchebags gone. Just a day away before Miku gets to kill Kaito and I'm excited. I walk down the hallway to Chemistry. I walk in and sit next to Mikuo.

"Hey." He says smiling and kisses my cheek.

"Hi." I say, smiling.

"You excited for tomorrow?" He asks.

"Hell yeah. Miku's finally gonna get her revenge on that asshole, Kaito." I say with a devious gleam in my eye. Mikuo just laughs and the bell rings and class begins.

_~Time skip (after school)~_

We all walk to Luka's house to prepare for Kaito's arrival into torture.

"Alright, we need to clean off the knifes, chains, whips, etc." Luka states. We all just sit there in silence for a minute or two, "You heard me! Let's go people!"

Rin and I work on cleaning up the knives, Mikuo and Miku work on cleaning the chains, and Luka and Gakuko work on cleaning the whips and other things.

"Jeez, Gakuko. You couldn't have been any cleaner with your work, could'ya?" Luka chuckles.

"I could've...but I wanted him to experiance my pain." Gakuko says sweetly. I swoop into a daydream of beating Len to death with Rin...

"Uh...Kaiko?" Rin asks and I snap out of it.

"Hm?" I ask dazedly.

"You kinda cut your finger on one of the knives..." I look down at my finger and it looks like I'm bleeding ink.

"Ewh...Luka, you got any band-aids?" I ask.

"Yeah, upstairs in the bathroom." Luka says.

**Miku POV**

This is so great. I finally get to show Kaito that I'm not just some ditsy bitch. I can't help put smile at the thought of him cowering in fear at my feet, begging for mercy. Mikuo and I are both cleaning dried Luki blood off of the chains that Gakuko used.

"Ick, this is nasty." I pout.

"It's not that bad, just a little dry blood. And you better get used to blood if you're going to kill Kaito." Mikuo says cheerfully.

"Yeah but it's still gross," I pause, "Kaiko's lucky to have a guy like you..."

"Me? Really?" Mikuo asks.

"Yeah. She didn't have a bastard of a boyfriend that killed her. I'm glad your with us Mikuo." I say smiling.

"Aw thanks." Mikuo says pulling me into a side hug. I always liked Mikuo...as a friend of course...he's always been like a brother to me and nice to me in my times of need. Kaiko really is lucky.

Ahem, nevermind about that. Back to my wonderful thoughts of torturing Kaito's sorry ass~! I hum _Run Devil Run_ while cleaning the blood off of the chains. Ah that song fits...sort of.

_~Time skip (8pm)~_

We all finally get to my house for a sleepover, excited for tomorrow. Dispite having to clean those damn chains, I'm actually in a pretty go mood! We all go into the living room and start singing karaoke. I sing one of my favorite songs _Two Faced Lovers_ and as I finish, Luka just stares at me.

"I still don't understand how you can sing...or rap that fast..." Luka says, awestruck.

_~Time skip~_

We all go up into my room and start talking over the plans for tomorrow and slowly, the sandman takes us out one by one. First Kaiko, then Rin, and then Gakuko until Luka and I are the last ones awake.

"So, does all of that sound good to you?"

"Yep." I nod.

"Well then I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Miku." Luka says with a smile as she drifts away into dreamland.

"Goodnight." I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I drift away, dreaming about killing that awful cunt.

**Well, that's that. Sorry if this one is too short for you, but I'm trying D:**

**Again, I;m sorry for not updating this week, ya'know, mid-terms and shit. Next chappy...Miku will murder Kaito :D**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	21. Chapter 21: Kaito's Death

**I know I always seem all happy when these things come but trufully, I feel a little bad ;n;**

**Especially killing the ones that aren't genderbends (Kaito, Len, Gakupo). But ya' know, whatever. **

**Warning: descriptive violence, gore, torture, etc.**

**Kaito POV**

I have a bad feeling about today. But I have to keep my guard up, the girls could strike at any moment. Len and Gakupo are as paranoid as hell, but I'm trying to keep a level head (as usual).

_~Time skip (after school)~_

I walk down the side walk and I feel like I'm being followed. I turn to see no one behind me. Oh god, this better not be them... I continue walking, checking behind me repeatedly. I start walking faster and, again, I keep checking behind me when finally I bump into someone while looking behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" I turn and look down to see black eyes with orange rings around the pupils.

"Hello Kaito." Miku says smiling evily as she clasps a cloth over my mouth and everything instantly goes black.

_~Time skip~_

For what feels like an eternity, I finally wake up in a dim room with blood splattered on the walls and I see all of the girls standing there staring at me. Mikuo stands next to Kaiko in the group, tipical. I try to move around my chains burn my skin.

"Where am I?" I ask, trying to stay calm even though fear is bubbling up inside me.

"Why, darling, you're at the same place that we killed Luki." Miku says smiling innocently. I find myself staring at the wall covered in blood and I instantly figure that that's Luki's blood. Miku walks up to me and slaps me. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

I look at her with a blank stare as she grabs a knife from the table in the center of the room. She begins slashing at my arms legs and face, with that innocent smile still plastered on her face. I yelp in pain at ever slash, but trying my hardest not to yell out.

She looks displeased as she notices that I'm not yelling out in pain. She unties me and whips me with the chains that once tied me to that damn chair. I still won't give into this, I can get through this.

She finally stops after a number of blows to my back, my shirt being ripped to shreads. She grabs another knife and slashes at my back, running it across my sides. She cuts my shirt off and starts cutting at my abdomen, soon grabbing a bottle of alcohol and dumping it on my torso.

I scream in pain as the alcohol burns my wounds. I see Miku in the corner of my eye smiling. I lay on the floor, panting and trying to bear the pain. I see her grabbing a whip with tiny hooks on it. What the hell?!

The tiny hooks dig into my skin with every blow and they rip open my cuts. My eyes fill up with tears and some blood.

"Aw, is the poor baby crying?" Miku mocks. "Maybe I should help you go to sleep."

She takes a longer knife and continues cutting at my torso, cutting into the same cuts and digging deeper into my skin. I can't help but shreak in pain as she cuts a long trail down my back, when it suddenly occurs to me that she isn't going to let me live. I don't know why I didn't realize this earlier...

Miku cuts across my abdomen, causing me to suddenly feel dizzy. Even if she doesn't kill me herself, I'll most likely die of blood loss. She smiles at me and shows me the cuts that I gave her the night of her death; a deep slash on her neck.

"This is what I'm going to do to you honey." She grins and put the knife to my neck.

"S-Stop please..." I cough out along with some blood.

"Nope! This is too much fun!" She laughs and trails the knife along my neck lightly, making a shallow cut, going over it again and again cutting deeper every time. She finally reaches my jugular artery and she smiles as blood gushes from my neck. I try saying something the only thing coming out it short gasps.

Everything around me starts spinning and I fall into blackness...

**Well that's that. Woo 2 down and 2 more to go :D**

**I feel a little bad for poor Kaito, after all he is one of my favorite Vocaloids. But it's okay c:**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	22. Chapter 22: Autopsy and Answers

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DX**

**My computer was being very slow and I couldn't use it for a while DX**

**But let's get to it :O**

**Teto POV**

"Yeah. I'll give the boys a call soon. Bye." I hang up the phone. Dammit, another murder. I look over to the door and I see Ted and the others carrying the body to the autopsy room.

_~Time skip~_

I enter the autopsy room and see Lola waiting.

"Good morning." She says.

"Good morning." I reply as I observe the body, bruised and cut everywhere that I can see. "So, what've you found?"

"This is one of the boys we just recently saw, Kaito Shion. He suffered most of the things Luki suffered from; head trauma, severe blood loss, only Kaito's was worse, minor contusions and minor hemorhaging."

"Do you think it could be the same person who killed Luki?" I scratch my head.

"It's possible. He does go to the same high school as Luki and the other five girls that were murdered." Lola says.

"Any evidence of anyone who could've killed him?" I ask.

"Well we found a long strand of teal hair, but that's it." Teal hair...where have I seen teal hair? Damn my memory!

"Okay, thanks Lola." I say and I walk back to my desk and dial the phone number of Len Kagamine.

"Hello?" I hear the boy's voice.

"Hello, this is Officer Teto Kasane. I need you to come down to the station." I say into the phone.

"Alright." He says after a long pause. He hangs up. I can already tell he has a feeling of what happened. I sigh and dial the phone number of Gakupo Kamui.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hello, this is Officer Teto Kasane. I need you to come down to the station." I repeat the same message as I told Len.

"Okay..." Gakupo says and hangs up. I put the phone back on the dock and walk over to the front and wait for the two.

_~Time skip (10 min)~_

Len finally arrives to the station and I walk him inside. I can see bags under his eyes...he hasn't been sleeping? I see Gakupo opening the doors and walking up to Len and I. He has bags under his eyes too...

"I'm afraid we have more bad news for you." I say with a calm voice. "Your friend Kaito...we found him in the same place we found Luki and he was murdered."

I see Len and Gakupo's eyes widen. "Could you, uh, give us a minute?" Gakupo asks.

"Sure." I say and I walk over to my desk. I peep over to see them talking and they both look paranoid. Maybe they think they are next...?

Once they look like they are done talking I walk over to them.

"Is everything settled?" I ask and they both nod. "Okay, I'm going to take you both into questioning. Gakupo Kamui, come with me."

I lead the purple-haired teenager over into the interrogation room and I close the door behind me. I sit down and he sits across from me.

"So. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Kaito?" I ask. Gakupo, for a second, looked as if he was about to answer but didn't.

"No." He says bitterly.

"Well I have something that we found on Kaito's clothes." I say taking out a small bag with the strand of teal hair and I hold it out infront of him.

**Gakupo POV**

Miku. I look at the teal hair. Everthing is beginning to clear up of whose murdering who. Then something plays through in my mind...what if I say it's Mikuo? That way we can get rid of that son of a bitch.

"The only person I can think of with teal hair is Mikuo." I say, holding back a grin. Officer Teto nods.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You are free to go." She says.

**Oh snap. Gakupo is being a turd again :3**

**Again, I'm reeeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy sorry for not updating D:**

**But don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	23. Chapter 23: Jailed

**Hey guys :DDD**

**My dad put Word on his laptop (I'm not sure if he's giving it to me or not cuz he was talking about getting another laptop like the one he had) and last night I was able to get onto my laptop and get all of my fanfictions and such :D So now I can write again :O**

**Anyways, here the story ;3**

**Mikuo POV**

Helping the girls with killing the other guys is kind of fun. I mean I do feel a little bad because they were once my friends, but not anymore.

_Brrrrriiinng! Brrrrrrinng!_

Hm? I wonder whose calling… I walk over to my phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello this is Officer Teto Kasane. We need you to come down to the police station immediately." The officer says.

"Officer! Officer! The body's gone!" I hear a female voice in the background.

"Well don't just stand there and freak out! This is a crime! Find evidence of who took it!" I hear the Officer yell.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I say and I hang up. I grab my bag and head out the door, towards the police station.

_~Time Skip (5 mins)~_

I open the doors of the police station and I see the somewhat familiar officer with pink drills.

"Come with me, Hatsune-san." Officer Kasane tells me and I follow her into an interrogation room. We sit down across from each other at a small table. "I had a talk with Kagamine-san and Kamui-san the other day."

Oh god. I know where this is going… "We have reason to suspect that you are responsible for the murders of Luki Megurine, Kaito Shion, and the murders of the five other girls."

My eyes widen. Why would they think _I_ did it?! Wait a minute…I mentally facepalm myself. They probably found something on Kaito's body that led to me…hair.

"We found a teal hair on Shion-san's body." Yep. "We ran a DNA test but it said it was the hair of one of the girls that was murdered. We asked Kamui-san if he had any idea about this and he mentioned you."

Damn Gakupo…Instantly, I thought of a big problem. If they let me go, they would instantly think it was me again because the next one to be killed is Gakupo. Great.

"Since that's the only evidence we have, other than this happens every Friday, we are going to hold you at the police station until Saturday." Officer Kasane says with a calm, but stern voice. "Ted."

Just as she says that name, a man with long pinkish-red hair entered the room and put me in handcuffs. I decided to stay quiet since I really had nothing to say. Besides they'll most likely let me go on Saturday unless the girls decide not to kill Gakupo this Friday.

The officer takes me into the back of the police station and throws me into a cell.

"We'll give you one phone call in an hour." He says and goes back to the front of the station. Ugh, I just hope that the girls kill Gakupo so I can get out of here.

"What're you in for?" I hear a female voice. I turn to both sides of my cell and see a girl with black hair sitting close to the bars on my cell. I have to say, she looks an awful lot like Rin but with black hair and golden eyes.

"They think I killed someone." I say blankly.

"I was caught shop lifting." She says with a smile on her face. "I'm Rui Kagene."

"Mikuo Hatsune." I say and she giggles.

"Oh! I've heard the police officers talking about you a lot! Something about murdering five girls and two boys?"

"I didn't kill them! I swear!" I yell.

"Then why are you here?" she asks, giving me a look of confusion. Then she smiles, "You didn't give them any reason to believe you didn't kill them, did you?"

"I didn't say anything to them." I say.

"Hm. I believe you though. You don't seem like the kind of guy who would kill someone." She says as she smiles.

"Thanks…you don't seem like the type of person who'd be in prison." I say and she laughs.

"That's because I'm not. My brother Rei was the one who shop lifted. When they arrested him, I told them that I did it. We're identical so it worked."

"Why didn't you just let him get arrested?" I ask.

"Well, he has a wife and a daughter. I didn't want his family to be corrupted because of something stupid. So I took the blame." She smiles, "And I only have three more days until I get out of this hell hole!" Oh yeah! Gakuko's dad's name is Rei.

"I think I kn-" I catch myself, "knew his daughter."

"It's okay to talk about it in front of me. Rei told me about how Yuki and Al…" she looks around and whispers, "brought them back."

"Oh." I say and she laughs.

"Yeah."

"Hey, um, Rui. Are you and Rei twins?" I ask, it's kind of a stupid question actually. Rui looks much younger than Rei does but still it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Well, kind of. We were both born on the same day, but I was born 13 years later than he was. He's only 32 years old. I'm 19." She pauses for a minute, "He and Miki had Gakuko when he was 17 and Miki was 19."

"Wow. That's kind of weird." I say.

"Yep!" She exclaims happily.

"Mikuo Hatsune!" I hear a male voice and I see Officer Ted standing at the door of my cell. "You can make a phone call now."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." I tell Rui and walk out with Officer Ted. He takes me over to a pay phone and gives me a quarter. I dial Kaiko's cell number.

"Hello?" Kaiko answers.

"It's Mikuo."

"Mikuo? Where are you calling from?"

"The, uh, police station…"

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU AT THE POLICE STATION?" Kaiko yells into the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear until she stops yelling.

"Please tell my parents that I'm at the police station and I might not be home until Saturday." I pause, "I also want you to make sure you_ catch the bird, or else it will get away._" I say, hoping she'll understand what I meant (I meant to make sure they kill Gakupo, but I couldn't flat out say it because the Officer was right next to me).

"Okay." She says after a long pause.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." She says and we both hang up.

Officer Ted leads me back to the cell and I see Rui sitting in the same spot as she was before. I walk into my cell and Officer Ted locks it. I sit on the floor in front of Rui.

"So, how was your phone call?" She asks smiling.

"It was fine. I wish I could've talked longer though." I say.

"Who'd you call?"

"My girlfriend, Kaiko."

"I've heard the name before, was she one of the girls that was murdered?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. An idea slapped me in the face, "Hey, after we get out of here, do you want to help with the last one?" I ask.

"Hmm…I'll think about it. On Friday's right?"

"Yeah. You could help me with taking them to the place."

"I'm in!"

**Aw :D**

**Mikuo made a new friend in jail XD What a place to make friends, right?**

**Anyways, I should be updating more often with the chapters since I have the documents again :D**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	24. Chapter 24: Captured

**I thought I'd be nice and post another chapter today since I haven't updated in a while.**

**Here ya go c:**

**Kaiko POV**

_Catch the bird, or else it will get away _… was he talking about Gakupo? Probably. Well at least he's smart enough not to talk about it in front of the police officers.

"What was that call about?" Rin asks giving me a confused look as well as the other girls.

"It was Mikuo." I say blankly. I feel a little worried that they aren't going to let him go but I try to hide it.

"What's happened? You look worried." Well that strategy didn't work.

"He's in jail."

"What?! Why?" Miku asks.

"Well, and I'm just guessing here, they probably think he's responsible for the murders. One of the guys must've said something. But he wants us to kill Gakupo still."

"No! We can't do it without him!" Rin squeaks.

"Rin's right. Gakupo's pretty strong and we might not be able to take him on." Luka says.

"But guys, you're failing to realize something! They're holding Mikuo there until Saturday. They think he's behind the murders and if we don't murder Gakupo tomorrow, that'll give them more reason to believe he's the killer! If we do kill Gakupo, then they'll most likely let him go." I say.

"Maybe Kaiko's right." Gakuko sighs.

"Of course I'm right. If we kill Gakupo, they'll think 'Oh, if he's here and someone has been murdered, maybe he's not the killer.' But if we don't, they'll think 'We have him in prison and nobody was killed, he must be the killer.' Or something like that!" I babble.

"Fine. We'll kill him tomorrow." Luka says.

_~Time skip (Friday)~_

**Mikuo POV**

Prison isn't half bad when you have someone to talk to. Well, if you had to stay there for years then it might not be so good. Rui and I talk all the time. She kind of reminds me of Kaiko, but not quite.

"So if it happens tonight you get out tomorrow, right?" Rui asks.

"Yep. You're getting out tomorrow, too, right?" I ask.

"Yep! After two years, I'll finally have freedom." She says smiling.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, what was it like when you first got here?" I ask.

"Well, it was pretty dull…"

_~Flashback~_

_**Rui POV**_

___"Rei Kagene, you are under arrest for shop lifting." Officer Ted said._

_ "Dad!" Gakuko, 13, yelled._

_ "Wait! He's not the one who was shoplifting! I was." I yelled at the police officer. _

_ "Rui, what're you-" _

_ "Well then, Rui Kagene, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." Officer Ted clamped the cold handcuffs around my wrists and pushed me outside of the house. I turned around and gave Rei a sad smile as the officer pushed me into the car._

_ "RUI, NO!" Rei yelled, but the squad car was already pulling out of the driveway._

_~Flashback end~_

**Mikuo POV**

"Wow…" I say.

"Yeah. But it was fine. I knew I could survive the two years in prison."

"What kept you so happy and how did you not break?" I ask.

"Well, the thought of seeing my brother again made me happy and it kept me from crumbling."

"You must really love your brother." I say looking at the concrete floor.

"Well, he was always there for me when I was little and he always protected me. I thought that at that time, it was time I showed him my gratitude."

"Wow…" I say.

**Gakupo POV**

I open my eyes and see that I'm surrounded by the girls. How the hell did I get here?!

"Hello Gakupo…" Luka says and I can already tell that I'm next. Shit.

**Gakupo, you are in for a world of hurt my friend :D**

**Don't forget to R&R~!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	25. Chapter 25: Gakupo's Death

**JEEZ, I AM ON A ROLL TODAY.**

**Well Gak's gonna die.**

**Warning: torture, blood, gore, violence, etc.**

**Have fun ;3**

**Luka POV**

Oh this is gonna be good~ Finally the bastard's gonna get his payback.

"Hello Gakupo…" I say with a smile.

"L-Luka wait…"

"Why should I?" I ask and my smile turns to a frown. This game is going to be fun. I grab a knife from the table and I see Gakupo looking at the blood stains on the floor and the walls. I grin "What's the matter, sweetie?" I take the knife and I run it down his arm. I cut a square in his arm and rip the skin off.

I smile as he shrieks in pain. I cut a few more squares in his skin and rip the skin off. Blood covers my hands as I cut up his legs. I put the knife back on the table and grab a pair of pliers. I put them on one of Gakupo's fingernails.

His whimpers turn into a scream as I rip his nail off of his pointer finger. I go to his other hand and rip his nail off of his other pointer finger.

I untie him and he falls out of the chair. I put the pliers back on the table and grab the chains and start beating him with the chains.

"S-Stop!" He gasps.

"No." I say, continuing the beating on him. Soon enough he starts coughing up blood. I put the chains on the table and I just start kicking him. He keeps coughing, blood spraying out of his mouth.

_~Time skip (30 mins)~_

**Gakupo POV**

She won't stop. Even when I beg it's just a simple "No." I can't take it anymore. I'd rather she just kill me but knowing her, she won't simply kill me. She wraps the rusty chain around my neck and starts choking. I feel my windpipe slowly collapsing, but she takes it off and starts beating me with it again.

I look up to see her putting the chain on the table and grabbing a knife. She looks at me and smiles at how crippled I probably look. She pushes me onto my back and lifts up my shirt and slides the knife across my abdomen, leaving a deep gash.

I start to feel dizzy and nauseous at the sight and smell of my insides. Blood pours out of my abdomen like a fountain and things start darkening and my ears start ringing.

"I-I'm…s-so-sorry…" I choke out, even though I wasn't sorry. Stupid brain.

**Luka POV**

Ew. Human anatomy always disgusted me and partially seeing some of Gakupo's insides didn't help either. But whatever kills the bastard is fine with me.

"I-I'm…s-so-sorry…" Bitch please, you are not. I see the color in Gakupo's face fading and he chokes out his last breaths.

**Well, now all that's left is Len… :D**

**GET READY LENNERS, YOU'RE NEXT. Lol I just realized, I've been writing all day 8D Don't forget to R&R, btw.**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	26. Chapter 26: On the Brink of Freedom

**Sup yo :o**

**Well now all who's left to kill is good ol' Lenny. But I won't keep you waiting c;**

**Mikuo POV**

It's late on Friday night and I am just about to have a heart attack. What if they don't kill Gakupo? The police will definitely not let me go. I hear some yelling coming from the front.

"Can you hear what they're yelling about out there?" I ask Rui since she was the closest to the door.

"The only words I can make out are… 'dead'… 'gone' … and 'innocent'." Rui says. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that they are talking about Gakupo being dead…I don't know about the 'gone' part but I think they think you're innocent."

"Yes…" I whisper and Rui smiles.

Officer Ted enters the room calmly and walks over to my cell and I stand up.

"Mikuo Hatsune, we have found the dead body of Gakupo Kamui. Since you were under our constant watch, you will be free to go tomorrow." The officer says and exits the room. Rui and I high five through the cell bars.

**Teto POV**

I swear to God, I'm going to go insane. As from what one of the officers told me, they lost another body. AGAIN. And this time they said it was like someone stole it out of the vehicle while it was driving. I swear I'm working with a bunch of idiots.

"Teto, I delivered the message to Mikuo Hatsune." Ted announces.

"Great." I say, rubbing my forhead.

"Don't worry, Teto. We'll find the bodies."

"Yeah, yeah…"

**Rin POV**

All who's left to kill is my dear Len Len~! It's going to be so much fun, killing him with Kaiko.

"Guys. We should probably clean up the weapons…" Miku sighs and looks at the blood covered knives, chains, whips, etc.

"Ewww. Can't we do it tomorrow?" I pout.

"No. We have to do it before the blood dries." Luka says. Nobody moves to do anything, "Well, let's get to work!"

Kaiko and I start cleaning the knives and talking how fun it's going to be when we kill the fuck bag.

"So what are you going to do when we torture him?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. Cut him up a lot?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as we kill him together!" I giggle and she smiles.

**Len POV (Hey it's been a while Len ;3)**

I know I'm the last one left. I have this feeling in my stomach that Gak's already dead. I-I can't take this paranoia, it's eating me alive. I…I won't let them get me…yeah! Yeah that's it! I'll kill them all before they can get me… heheheh!

I just gotta kill them all…heheh…

**Lol nice try Len.**

**Yup so Lenny's cheese slid off his cracker and such. But don't worry folks, everything will be fine. And sorry for making this chapter so short v.v but don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting Rui

**Oh dear here I go again, posting another chapter on the same day. But isn't that a good thing? I feel sort of sad that this fanfiction's gonna end soon. I'm having a fun time writing it and I think this one has been my best (that I've posted) so far.**

**Anyway, here ya go!**

**Mikuo POV**

Officer Ted opens the door to my cell, as well as Rui's.

"You two are free to go." The officer says and leads us to the front of the station and we walk out together.

"Hey. I'm going to go say hi to my brother." Rui says, breathing in the fresh air of freedom.

"Okay. I'm going to go say hi to the girls, do you know where Luka lives?" I ask.

"No, sadly. Here, I'll give you my number so you can call if you need me."

"Okay." Rui and I exchange phones and we punch each other's number into the other's phone.

"There." I say and as she hands me my phone and I hand her her's.

"Alright, catch you later!" She says and walks in the direction of Gakuko's house. I begin to walk to Luka's house, expecting everyone to be there. I enter the house (Luka says that I don't need to knock on the door, I can just come in.) and immediately get glomped by Kaiko.

"MIKUOOOO! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" She yells and buries her face in my chest. I hug her and smile.

"Well I was only there for three days." I chuckle and she let's go of me and we both stand up.

"Welcome back, lover boy." Luka smiles.

"Yay! Mikuo!" Rin squeals, being her usual bubbly self. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and see it's from Rui.

**From: Rui Kagene**

**To: Mikuo Hatsune**

_Hey I'll meet everyone tomorrow Rei wants me to stay over since he hasn't seen me in two years ;3_

I text her back.

**From: Mikuo Hatsune**

**To: Rui Kagene**

_Okay._

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Kaiko asks.

"Somebody that I met in prison." Wow. That sounded better in my head.

"So you have someone's phone number WHO'S IN PRISON?!"

"H-Hey! It's not that! She's Gakuko's aunt!"

"WAIT. YOU MET MY AUNT IN PRISON?" Gakuko asks and she walks up to me and grabs me by the shoulders, "Has she changed at all? Is she alright?"

"Calm down. She's fine. She just got out today with me and she's at your house." I say and Gakuko's face lights up.

"I have to go guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Gakuko says and walks to her house.

"Why was Gakuko's aunt in prison?" Kaiko asks.

"It's a long story…but she might be able to tell you tomorrow." I say.

"Wait, what do you mean tomorrow?" Luka asks.

"Well…I-uh…kind of invited her to help with the murders…heheh…" I rub the back of my head and almost immediately get smacked in the head by Luka.

"Idiot! She could mess up the whole thing! Her being old and all!"

"She's not that old actually! She's only 19."

"Then how are her and Gakuko's dad twins?" Rin asks.

"Well, uh, they were born on the same day but 13 years apart." I say and Luka gives me an evil glare. "Will you guys just meet her? Please?"

"Fine. But if she screws up the operation, we're going to blame you." Luka says.

"She won't I promise." I say and I see Miku come up the stairs from the basement.

"OH MIKUO'S HERE!" She yells and glomps me.

"Gah!" I yell, getting knocked over.

"Well, we should probably get cleaning the weapons. Mikuo you'll fill in Gakuko's place since she's having a family reunion."

_~Time skip (next day)~_

"GUYS!" I yell.

"Whaaaat?" Rin asks, rubbing her eyes and the other girls wake up. We all spent the night at Luka's, though it was kind of unexpected. We all just fell asleep, but I moved the girls into Luka's room and I just slept on Luka's couch.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties~" I tease, "I made breakfast for when you guys want it."

"What'd you make?" They ask.

"Well, I made pancakes." I say and walk back into the kitchen. I hear them all enter the kitchen and sit down.

I sit down and Kaiko sits next to me looks at the food. In the center of the table I put a plate with oranges, leeks, and fish and in a bowl I out some ice cream for Kaiko.

"Looks yummy!" Rin says as she grabs a few pancakes and an orange.

_~Time skip~_

"Guys, this is Rui Kagene. She's my aunt." Gakuko introduces Rui to the girls.

"Hi!" Rui says smiling and she waves to them.

"Rui already knows about the predicament so we don't need to hide it from her." I explain and they nod. "And I already told you she's going to help with the murders."

"Okay." Luka says. "Well, we all need to start preparing for the last one and we still haven't finished cleaning everything so let's get to it."

We all go down stairs and start cleaning the weapons and bringing in more. Rui and Gakuko are bringing in more weapons, Miku and Luka are cleaning the chains, Rin, Kaiko, and I are cleaning what's left.

"So, are you two excited to get your hands on the ultimate douchebag?"

"You know we are!" Kaiko and Rin squeal in unison.

**Yep. So they're pumped and the girls met Rui :D**

**Don't worry, nothing's going to happen between Mikuo and Rui. They are just friends. Just wanted to clear that up so you wouldn't be all "NOOO SHE'S GONNA RUIN KAIKOXMIKUO! NOOOOOO!" So yeah. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear**


	28. Chapter 28: Surprise

**Sorry for being late with the next chapter again guys v.v**

**I've been sucked up in school and other stuff. My friends have all been hounding me on Facebook and stuff too -_-**

**But here you go :D**

**Luka POV**

Ah, one more bastard to go and we are finally done killing them. This thing has been really time consuming…

But Friday is still a few days away, and these days will be tiresome. Kaiko and Rin seem fairly happy though, so that's good. I walk down the hallway and to my locker. Hm, it feels strange not having all of the idiots running around anymore.

But I do feel like someone's staring at me…

**Len POV**

I look around the corner of the lockers and see the pink haired devil. Hehehheh, they won't get me heheh! I'll kill them again, heh. I sigh quietly. I need to calm down a little bit before I knock the last bit of sense out of my head…but I will kill them…heh…I'll get my revenge.

The bell rings and I walk to Chemistry. God, I hate Meiko-sensei I wish I could've killed her too.

_~Time skip (after school)~_

I walk home, plotting how I'm going to kill them before they can kill me. I walk inside my house and see a familiar face.

"Hello, Len Kagamine. I am Officer Ted Kasane. My sister, Officer Teto Kasance has sent me here to protect you from anyone that might want to harm you. We have reason to believe that you are being targeted." The man says.

"Okay…" I say and walk up to my room. My parents still aren't home, after weeks of being on a business trip. They've called me numerous times but they haven't returned. But I could care less, this gives me more time to plot!

_~Time skip (Friday)~_

I sit at home on the couch next to Ted. He won't let me leave the house today, not even for school. But with him here, the girls will have a harder time getting me.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen and grab a banana. I grab a piece of bread for Ted too. I walk back into the living room and give him the bread.

"Thanks." He says and eats his bread and I eat the banana. I flip on the TV and rest my head on the arm rest of the couch and doze off.

I wake up and look at the clock and it says 2:56pm. I hear light knocking on the front door and my heart stops. It's them…

"I'll get it." Ted says and walks to the front door and opens it to find Rin standing there.

"Hi! Is Len here?" She asks happily.

"Yes, but you are not permitted to see him." Ted says sternly.

"Oh poo…" She says sadly and I catch an evil grin on her face. She looks up at him and kicks him in the throat.

"GAH!" Ted coughs, flying backwards. Rin comes through the door followed by the others, Kaiko, Mikuo, Luka, Gakuko, Miku, and some black haired girl. "Stop right there!" Ted yells.

I see Miku walk over to Ted and she starts pressing on the back of his neck and he starts slowly fading.

**Mikuo POV**

I hurry over to Len and put a knife against his throat.

"Come on Mikuo, bring him over here!" Kaiko yells and I try bringing him over but he keeps struggling. I see Miku struggling with Officer Ted and I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

I feel my grip on Len loosen and I fall to the ground.

"MIKUO!" I hear Kaiko scream my name, and everything gets fuzzy and my ears start ringing.

My neck feels wet and I can barely make out Kaiko standing over me, while I faintly hear Rui yelling. I try to look up at Kaiko and I faintly raise my hand to touch her cheek. Then she disappears and I feel as though I'm falling into an abyss.

**I have a feeling that you guys are going to be mad at me for that.**

**But that's okay :D Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	29. Chapter 29: Len's Death

**Hehe. Now Len's gonna die :D**

**Warning: violence, blood, gore, etc.**

**Enjoy ;3**

**Len POV**

I wake up in a medium sized room, tied to a chair and surrounded by karma. I see Kaiko with a death glare, staring at me with blood-shot eyes. I see Rin with a stern look as well.

"Asshole." Kaiko barks at me and grabs chains from a table and starts beating me with them. Rin grabs a knife and starts cutting at my arms, legs, ribs, and my throat. The cuts on my throat aren't deep, but everywhere else there are some deep cuts.

Kaiko grabs a lighter and lights the tips of my fingers on fire.

"AHHNG!" I yell. God damned bitches! I look down to my shaky hands and see the fire is spreading down to the middles of my fingers, and then stops.

Kaiko and Rin start stabbing my abdomen and I feel nauseous. I feel the blood rushing out of my body and onto the floor. Kaiko and Rin just keep stabbing and beating me without any delay whatsoever.

Rin cuts the ropes that tie me to the chair and I fall to the ground. Rin puts her foot on my wrist and steps on it, as well as my chest. Kaiko does the same, except for stomping down harder than Rin did.

They start cutting my abdomen again and I feel my insides hurting badly.

I look down to see blood gushing from my abdomen and some insides showing. Ew.

Rin takes another knife and cuts my wrists and Kaiko pries my nails off with plyers. I whimper in pain as they torture me. Heh, but I still killed Mikuo.

Rin takes the knife and cuts my face and my neck. Kaiko does the same, cutting my neck deeper. I already feel dizzy and I'm covered in blood as well as Kaiko and Rin.

Kaiko grabs the whip with hooks on it and starts whipping me with it, breaking my skin and tearing it off of me. I try crawling away from her, but there's no use. I'm going to die in this hell hole with these demon bitches.

Heh, if only my parents saw me like this. Maybe they'd appreciate me more instead of thinking of me as a pussy. Rin takes her knife and cuts my Achilles tendons so I can't get up and walk away.

Everything keeps getting blurry and shit.

"F-Fuck you." I say with a smile before Kaiko nearly cuts me in half and everything fades away, with no regrets.

**Sorry if that wasn't enough, but I didn't have anything else.**

**This is going to be the second last chapter of this story, I hope you guys liked this story so far ^^ Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	30. Chapter 30: The End of the Trail

**Well this is going to be the last chapter of Revenge ;-;**

**I'm really gonna miss writing this, and I'm probably going to be in a state of depression for a few weeks XD**

**I dunno, this fanfiction has been really fun to write and I guess I'm gonna miss it a lot…**

**But, let's enjoy this last chapter together, shall we?**

**Mikuo POV**

Being trapped in overwhelming darkness, makes you think a lot. I keep seeing flashes of the other guys that died before me and I just recently caught sight of Len.

I wish I could've helped with the last murder, but I guess it was my time. I couldn't have wished for more in my last week than spending it with Kaiko.

I love her so deeply you wouldn't be able to imagine it. Her blue hair and her blue eyes always grabbed my interest. The way she acted towards everyone, everything about her I love.

_~Flashback~_

_ It was the 9__th__ grade and it was before homecoming. All of the guys had already had girlfriends, Len had Rin, Gakupo had Luka, Luki had Gakuko, and Kaito had Miku. I was stuck alone though I did have my sights on someone. Kaiko. _

_ I was really nervous when I went to ask her because I always saw Akaito and Nero hanging around her. She never really seemed to really like being around them though._

_ "Go on! Ask her out, man!" Len encouraged. Back then he wasn't as much of a jackass. He was nicer, believe it or not, when he first started dating Rin, "You can do it." _

_ "Okay…" Len patted my shoulder and I took a deep breath, "I can do this." I started walking towards Kaiko's locker._

_ "Hm? Oh hi Mikuo!" Kaiko said with a bright smile, and I felt my face heat up immensely._

_ "H-Hi…um…c-can I ask you s-something?" My voice cracked slightly as I asked her and she giggled._

_ "Sure! What is it?" She asked._

_ "U-Uhm…well…d-do you wanna go to H-Homecoming with m-me?" I asked and she looked surprised. My face felt like it was on fire, "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to! Heheh, it's fine with me if you don't want to…" I almost started walking away when she grabbed my shoulder._

_ "Of course I'll go with you." She said with a kind smile and I was bouncing off the walls with joy…in my mind of course._

_ "Okay." I said with a smile, "I'll see you later."_

_ "Okay bye!" She said and I walked back to Len who gave me a thumbs up._

_ "Good job buddy. Never thought you had it in you." Len congratulated me._

_ And that's how it all started…_

_~Flashback End~_

So this is what it all came to. Our junior year we all died. Some came back and others were left alone. This was the girls' revenge. The other guys were victims of the girls' revenge and I was a victim of the guys' revenge.

The last thing I remember from being alive was Kaiko's sad face as she crouched over me. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've been alive, though I have no idea how much time has passed. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?

I find myself surrounded by black, standing there with the other guys.

"So Mikuo, you finally joined the party." Kaito says with a smile. I see them all standing in front of me in the black room, Luki, Kaito, Gakupo, and Len.

"You and Len are just in time for the welcoming party." Luki says, looking nothing like he did when Gakuko killed him. We were all wearing black and white suits and we were free of any blemishes, bruises, cuts, and anything that would puncture our flawless skin.

"Are you guys upset with me still?" I ask and my voice echoes. They chuckle.

"Not much. There's nothing really for us to be upset about anymore. We're all dead so we're all even. After all, we are friends." Gakupo says, "We aren't even really upset with the girls anymore. We killed them, they killed us. Well, Len killed you but that's beside the point. You don't feel any pain or hatred do you?"

As a matter of fact I don't.

"No. I don't."

"Well then let's celebrate." Len says. A table with a few drinks and some snacks appear as well as a few chairs. We all sit down and take a drink and start talking like we used to, laughing and having a good time.

"You know what," Kaito starts, "I'm liking being like this, rather than being alive."

"Yeah. Here we have no pain, no hatred, no worries or regrets. Just bliss," Luki says leaning back in his chair. I somewhat agreed with them, but only if Kaiko was here…

"It's alright Mikuo." Len says patting my back, "We know you miss Kaiko. We miss the girls as well."

"After we died, we realized our mistakes, that we could've been more patient with them." Gakupo says, "They're probably happy that they killed us though." We all chuckle.

"These are the moments that I miss." I say, "Us hanging out again, laughing, having fun." They all nod and we hear something strange,

"_Salva nos.__Reduc nos,__et det__potestatem.__Salva nos.__Reduc nos__. __Tantum__quae de__nostra__vita__indigemus__. __Animabus__nostris__peractum est__nobis__. __Salva nos.__Reduc nos__._" I hear my voice, Kaito's voice, Luki's voice, Gakupo's voice, and Len's voice.

I look to see them looking around themselves as well.

Then my eyes shot open to see a familiar wooden ceiling…

**Well, it was a fun ride with you guys.**

**I really enjoyed writing this fic and having you guys review and stay with me. This is most likely my most popular fanfiction so far.**

**I'm really gonna miss writing this and I hope when I write other fanfictions, I see some familiar reviewers ;3**

**For the last time in this fanfiction…**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


End file.
